Yo cuidare de ti
by Laura Everglot
Summary: Draco despertó en una habitación oscura, con heridas por todas partes. Pero sabía que estaba seguro. Harry, Ron y mitad de la Orden, saben que es una mala idea tenerlo allí. Sin embargo, Hermione se siente en deuda con él, por haberla salvado. Quiere saber porque lo hizo, porque arriesgo su vida por ella. Algo en él, que jamás vio le remueve la mente y el corazón.
1. Prologo

Recuerden que todos los personajes mencionados a lo largo de esta FANFIC no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Reina J. .

Unas manos bronceadas débilmente temblorosas, cargaban un tazón hondo lleno de agua cristalina y fresca. En el reflejo se apreciaba el rostro delineado y vagamente resplandeciente de una chica de ojos en tonos cafés, pestañas largas, curvas y negras. Labios rosados, mordisqueados por los dientes de ella.

Caminaba por un pasillo estrecho donde todo era negro. Las paredes, el techo, los retratos, incluso las lámparas tenían ese toque de oscuro. La única luz que la guiaba era la que despedía la Luna, que se filtraba en pequeños agujeros rebeldes del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Finalmente se detuvo en una puerta de madera, igualmente negra , como las demás, entreabierta. En la parte superior, rezaba el nombre de Regulus Arcturus Black. Al llevar el tazón no podía llamar dentro, solo se limitó a escuchar alguna señal de movimiento. Solo pudo detectar un fino suspirar, como si alguien estuviera dormitando.

Se separo de la puerta y mordió sus labios una vez más, antes de darle un golpe leve y abrirla completamente. Al entrar percibió que estaba completamente a oscuras y la persona recostada en la cama, dirigía su mirada a ella.

Unas cansadas y penetrantes pupilas plateadas como la luz que había afuera era lo que veía. Un anguloso rostro y un trozo de cabello rubio.

-Hola…-dijo Hermione no teniendo más palabras de decir. Tímidamente le dio una sonrisa.

Él no contesto, solamente la seguía calculando con la mirada. La chica fue hacía la pequeña mesa de noche, aun lado de la cama y aun así no se libro de la vista del rubio. Allí dejo el tazón y busco entre su ropa algo que, por la oscuridad, no era fácil saber que era. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Era un trapo desgastado pero limpio.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado.-sonó de nuevo la voz ronca, pero cálida de Hermione Granger, mientras hundía el trapo en el agua.

Una vez más, él no contesto. Ella hizo su trabajo, mientras mojaba el trapo, lo sacaba, exprimía y volvía a mojar. Eso hizo durante un rato. Cuando estuvo completamente húmedo, lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar una vela aromática de un pequeño bolso de cuentas que tenía colgado de lado. Rápidamente la prendió con su varita y la hizo levitar encima de la cabeza de Draco. La llama ilumino un poco la habitación e hizo lo mismo con el rostro del chico.

No había perdido su tono pálido, pero aun así Hermione se sobresalto un poco al verlo tan ojeroso, lleno de heridas y consumido, como si fuera un fantasma. Parecía que lo único vivo en él eran esas pupilas, que desde que lo conoció, no perdían la intensidad que guardaban.

-Le pedí a Kreacher que mandara comida. Solo hay pan con mantequilla y un poco de fruta.-dijo, esta vez con la esperanza de que él digiera algo. Quería escuchar su voz. Quería asegurarse que estuviera bien. No obtuvo nada.

Tomo el trapo que descansaba alado del tazón y con sumo cuidado fue acercándose al rostro de Draco. Se detuvo un momento, esperando que él hiciera algo, pero solo era una estatua platinada y fantasmal que se dedicaba solo a mirarla.

La chica miro la vela, comprobando que no cayera cera. O al menos eso pretendía hacer, porque sentir la mirada de Malfoy tan potente ante ella, era un poco incomodo. Finalmente, bajo la mirada y de inmediato comenzó a humedecer las heridas de Draco con el trapo. Esta vez se sintió orgullosa, ya que el chico cerró los ojos a causa del dolor punzante que sentía.

Limpio los cortes de sus mejillas, frente, quijada. Había una bastante grande en una parte lateral de su cuello, así que con algo de miedo al lastimarlo, tomo su mentón tan varonil y alzó un poco su cabeza para poder limpiar esa herida.

-Esta es bastante profunda, ¿Sabes con que la hicieron?-preguntó. Esta vez, tenía que responder.

Tardo un poco en obtener respuesta, pues parecía que Draco estuviera recordando, con qué clase de cosa le habían hecho la herida del cuello.

-Navaja.-dijo Draco cerrando una vez más los ojos y suspirando. Estaba demasiado cansado, incluso para hablar.

-Creo que tendré que conseguir algo de Dictamo. Por lo pronto no muevas tanto la cabeza para evitar que se abra más…-dijo Hermione dejando caer, con cuidado, el mentón de Draco y siguiendo con los moretones de los brazos, que eran morados con azul.

De nuevo el silencio reino, donde las quejas del chico se hacían cada vez más seguidas, conforme Hermione apretaba los moretones.

-Granger…

La chica oyó su apellido como si fuera una buena noticia y disimulando su alegría obtenida dijo:

-¿Si…Malfoy?

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ahora fue ella quien se tardo un poco en decir runa respuesta. La desconcertaba que Draco no reconociera ese cuarto o al menos no lo asociara con la casa. Después de todo era la casa de su Madre ¿no?

.-Es la antigua casa de los Black. Tambien la usamos como Cuartel General de La Or…

-¡HERMIONE!

Tanto ella como Draco se sobresaltaron con el grito que venía, al parecer de la planta baja, que a juzgar por el tono impaciente y ronco, debía ser un llamado de Ron.

-Iré a ver que quieren. Deberías volver a dormir, estas muy cansado y necesitas reposo. Prometo que Kreacher de traerá comida lo más rápido posible. Vuelvo en un momento…

Antes de tan siquiera escuchar algo por parte de él, Hermione se levanto de la cama y se fue directo a la puerta, la cual cerro con fuera descomunal en ella. La razón era la incomodidad y la rareza que imponía estar a solas con Draco Malfoy, viendo que está demasiado herido. Sintiendo compasión por él.

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡Ya voy, Ronald!

Fue recorriendo el pasillo, para luego dar una ligera vuelta y empezar a bajar por las escaleras, por donde se escuchaban más voces.

-Vaya Hermione enserió eres lenta…-comenzó Ron.

-Ya despertó.-dijo ella ignorando a Ron y mirando a Harry, que estaba hablando con Remus y Tonks.

Las cuatro personas presentes se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Hermione.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Tonks, que mostraba un cabello menos resplandeciente y chillón que las otras veces. Era un color opaco, sin brillo y bastante soso.

-Muy mal. Se le nota demasiado cansado y además…no lo sé chicos, tal vez deberíamos llamar a un Sanador.

-Nadie puede conocer esa casa Hermione, recuérdalo…

-Pero se vepésimo, Remus. Esta más pálido de lo habitual, los moretones son muy severos. Como si lo hubieran golpeado por horas…

-¿Ya comió?-pregunto el Licántropo.

-No. ¿Alguno ha visto a Kreacher para que…

-Hermione. Estábamos hablando con Harry y Ron. Y además los otros Weasley ya lo saben. Y todos creemos que no es bueno que lo tengamos aquí.-dijo Tonks.

-¿A Kreacher?-dijo Hermione, confusa.

-A Malfoy.-dijo Ron.-…Solo dale algo de comer y adiós. Hermione si él se ve pésimo, más pésima se ve esta idea de tenerlo aquí. Lo están buscando…

-Igual que a Harry pero eso no nos impide ser sus amigos ¿o sí?-replico Hermione que fue hacia la cocina, pasando entre Remus y Tonks.

-¡Kreacher! ¡Kreacher!

-Hermione, por favor, escúchanos…-ahora era el turno de Harry de hablar.

-¿Escuchar que Harry, creí que acordamos traerlo aquí?

-Lo sé, pero pensándolo mejor, no es seguro Hermione. Él es un mortifago…

-Y nosotros estamos planeando entrar en el Ministerio. Harry esta plática es absurda… ¡Kreacher!

De una alacena llena de moho y un olor a gato callejero, salió un mugroso, pequeño y bastante feo elfo domestico que dijo en voz baja:

-La sangre sucia dándole ordenes a Kreacher…gritando el nombre de Kreacher como una maniática…fingiré que no existe…

-Kreacher. Podrías subir a la habitación de…

-Lalalalala, no escucho nada, no oigo nada…-siguió murmurando el elfo

-a la habitación de…Regu…

-No escucho, o escucho palabras de Sangre Sucias…

-De Regulus algo de comida para…

-¿Dijiste a la habitación del amo, Regulus?-dijo Kreacher, haciendo que sus ojos grandes y brillosos, se abrieran.

-Sí. Verás ahí esta una persona. Draco Malfoy. Es él…

-¡Hijo de la ama Narcissa y el señor Lucius! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡ESPERE SEÑORITO MALFOY! ¡KREACHER LLEVARÁ LA COMIDA!-rápidamente comenzó a tomar el poco alimento que tenían y a ponerlo en una charola de plata-…por fin alguien digno a quien servir…

Cuando el elfo se hubo ido, Hermione borró la sonrisa que se le había formado cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos, no tan contentos.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que desacérennos de Malfoy, Hermione. Por el amor a Merlín, fue él quien dejo…

-...entrar a los mortifagos. Ya se me tu historia Harry, gracias. Pero entiendan, él necesita ayuda ahora. Y dudo mucho que fuera tan idiota como para llamar a los "suyos" ahora. Todos lo odian…-dijo Hermione, callándose de repente, al recordar en su memoria la razón de ese odio.

-Hermione, no podemos confiar en él…

-¡También eso lo sé, Ron!

-¡Entonces porque no dices "Claro, hay que dejarlo ir"! ¡Porque te empeñas en retener a ese…!

-Basta Ron.-dijo Tonks, que parecía más aburrida que interesada por la discusión de Ron y Hermione.-…mejor mañana decidimos este lió. Va a venir toda la Orden…

-Y lo podremos a votación y tendrás que aceptar a la mayoría.-dijo Remus mientras se ponía su capa de viaje, gastada y sucia, como su rostro.

Hermione pasó su mirada desde Remus hasta Harry y regresó. Estaban siendo muy injustos. ¿Acaso les gustaría que los echaran a la calle, estando magullados e incapaces de mantenerse en pie? Siempre había sido muy empática y odiaba que sus amigos no pudieran tener ese mismo valor. Sin nada que decir, volvió sus pasos y subió las escaleras. Al llegar hasta arriba, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Tenía un sueño terrible, quería darse un buen baño y dormir hasta el amanecer. Abrió los ojos y fue directo al cuarto de Regulus.

Sus pasos ya eran pesados, como sus parpados. Dio un bostezo bastante grande y se paro ante la puerta para escuchar algo.

-¿Le gustaría algo más, Señorito Malfoy…?

-Ya te dije cinco veces que no. Y no me llames Señorito…-dijo al voz, ronca y floja de Draco.

Hermione, adormecida, rió bajo y estaba punto de entrar, pero Kreacher se le adelanto y abrió la puerta antes que ella.

-¿Qué quiere aquí la Sangre Sucia?-dijo, volviendo a poner su cara de ratón muerto.

-Kreacher ¿Qué letra de Lárgate no entiendes?-dijo Draco desde adentro, aun recostado.

El elfo obedeció, sumiso, y con una reverencia hacía Draco se fue dando pasitos.

-Es un poco molesto, pero solo es una criatura incomprendida que necesita…-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ese Weasley, grita muy fuerte. ¿Así que me quieren echar de aquí?

Hermione miró a Draco a medias, pues la semi oscuridad y el sueño le impedían ver con claridad. Se fue acercando de nuevo a la cama.

-Si…pero no lo harán, te lo aseguro. Mañana les daré muy buenas razones para…

-¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué quieres que este aquí?

Por primera vez, tal vez en su vida, no contesto una pregunta hecha directamente. ¿Por qué lo quiere tener allí? Se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Yo se me mi cuento, ¿si Malfoy?

-Me encantaría escucharlo…

-Ahora tengo mucho sueño y créeme que lo menos que quiero es hablar contigo…

-Pero si eres tú la que quieres que me quede…

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te saquen a la calle, donde con tan solo dar un paso, te pueden matar?! Perdóname, pero tu mentalidad con la mía es muy distinta. Así que te agradecería que por una vez mantuvieras tu boca cerrada y dejaras que los demás se hicieran cargo.

-Me pides muchas cosas, Granger. Para empezar, antes muerto que dejar que Weasley o Potter me cuiden…

-Pues fíjate que ya no estás muy lejos de morir.-dijo Hermione sentándose y mirando su rostro. Al toparse de nuevo con las pupilas grises, tuvo que quitar de inmediato la mirada para no clavarse en ella.

-Creo que ese sería lo mejor…

-Ay por favor. No te sale el numerito del chico sufrido, así que no lo hagas.-dijo Hermione algo enfadada. Con la parte trasera de su mano, la llevo a la frente de Draco y toco sus mejillas.-…tienes fiebre. Mañana por la mañana te darás un baño.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Además, créeme que mañana por la mañana, estaré haya afuera.

-Eso depende de mí, ahora cállate y duerme. También tengo que conseguir el Dictamo y…Agh! Muchas cosas, estoy cansada y me iré a la cama.-la castaña, le dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación, para tomar el picaporte y por último decir:

-Y no te preocupes por si Harry y Ron te cuidan…yo me haré cargo de ti.-


	2. Chapter 1: Descubrimientos

Justamente hace un día, la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour había quedado arruinada debido a una bandada de mortifagos. Hechizos a diestra y siniestra eran lanzados por doquier, los invitados fueron desapareciendo. El trío de oro igualmente lo hizo, solo que esta vez había alguien más acompañándolos…

Era justamente el joven rubio, sumergido en la cama del difunto Regulus Black. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, sin intenciones de querer cerrarse por sí sola. Una corriente de viento silbante y helado se colaba por ella, pero al ojigris no le importaba el frió aire. A decir verdad, le encantaba el frío.

En esos momentos se encontraba despierto, no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño después de que Granger había cerrado la puerta diciendo que cuidaría de él. Aun no sabía que significaba eso. ¿Cuidarlo físicamente o…? Como sea, no había podido dormir, algo que tampoco le molestaba.

En el lugar de la molestia, estaba un miedo atroz, una preocupación desgastante y una paranoia absoluta. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? O mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios dijo? Fue algo completo de lugar, palabras que él prometió encerrar en sus labios y mente. No quería ni imaginar un segundo que le pasaría si lo encontraran. Sería el fin.

Se incorporo hasta quedar a la altura de que toda su espalda se apoyara en la cómoda de la cama. Aunque no le importaba el frío, ni siquiera lo sentía. En vez de eso, sentía un autentico ardor en todo su cuerpo y sentía calor. Esa marca grabada a fuego en su piel, le causaba picor y este se extendía por todo su cuerpo; además todo el cuerpo le dolía. Lo habían torturado al estilo mágico y muggle. Esto lo había hecho ese mugroso de Greyback. Lo había pateado hasta el cansancio y tenía una fuerte punzada en su estomago. La espalda tenía rasguños hechos por la varita de su loca tía, Bellatrix. Con sumo cuidado y tardándose un poco, se saco el saco se fue desabrochando su camisa blanca y haciendo muecas de dolor se fue despojando de ella. Su abdomen quedo a la vista de la oscura habitación y mientras dejaba que el aire le diera en su espalda algo de frescura, se paso una mano por el cabello, tomándolo con fuerza para después soltarlo con desdén. Estaba completamente desesperado y nervioso. Sabía que nadie en esa casa lo deseaba, era una mala presencia. Si con Potter estaban en peligro, con él allí era un genial augurio de muerte.

Cuando aquel elfo domestico vino a dejarle comida, muy bien preparada por cierto, había escuchado algo de una votación y que era una mala idea tenerlo allí. Claro, hasta Draco lo sabía. Solo les traería más problemas de los que ya tienen. Lord Voldemort se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada respiro que daban los más débiles.

Se recostó boca abajo, para evitar lastimar su espalda y miró la ventana deseando estar muy lejos de allí. Lejos del mundo, un rincón donde solo estuviera él. Donde sí dice algo, solo retumbe en las paredes y vuelva hacía él. Donde nadie sepa sus secretos.

La mañana fue lluviosa y no era de sorprenderse. Desde la madrugada, enormes gotas cayeron con fuerza por todo Londres, hasta los muggles sabían que eso no era muy normal. Apenas estaban en verano y ya tenían que sacar del closet paraguas, abrigos gigantes y botas de agua.

Harry fue el que despertó primero y estuvo revisando el cuarto de Sirius. Después fue Hermione, porque ni de broma Ron se levantaría por sí mismo. La chica había dormido en el sillón y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue ir a ver al cuarto donde descansaba Malfoy. En el camino fue acomodando su trenza de lado y ajustando sus jeans. Al subir se encontró a Harry que le recordó que no tardara con "ese".

Hermione abrió la puerta con sumo silencio y se dio cuenta que ya había despertado. Sin embargo, parecía que apenas lo iba haciendo, pues estaba sentado en la cama y agarraba algo del suelo. Hermione imagino que era su camisa, pues lo primero que vio al entrar fue la espalda desnuda y llena de heridas del chico. Sin saber porque, se ruborizo un poco y contuvo la respiración, mientras veía como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco ya tenía la camisa puesta. Hermione lamió sus labios para empezar a hablar, pero la voz de Draco que ya no era arrastrada, si no cansada dijo:

-¿Jamás te dijeron que es de buena educación llamar a la puerta, Granger?

Draco se dio media vuelta para mirarla por el hombro, esperando que la castaña digiera algo. Ella solo carraspeo y dijo en tono firme:

-Creí que estabas dormido. No tengo un itinerario de cuando despiertas, Malfoy.

Él la miro por un instante y a Hermione le pareció ver una risa de gracia cuando volvió la cabeza para poner sus zapatos.

-¿Tu me quitaste el saco y la corbata?

-Estabas sin corbata ayer y si, te quite el saco. Volví en la noche para hacerlo, porque ardías en temperatura.-dijo Hermione, mientras iba hacía Draco para quedar frente a él.-…temperatura que al parecer ya no tienes.-continuó, cuando llego a la altura del chico y como ayer, le coloco la parte de atrás de su mano en la frente y mejillas.

-¿Te fascina hacer esto, no?-preguntó Draco mientras miraba a Hermione desde abajo y sentía la mano de la chica.

-Cierra la boca. ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?-dijo Hermione, separándose de él y poniendo las manos en jarra.

-Estoy jodido, pero no estúpido Granger.-contestó Draco, mirando a la chica y poniéndose de pie. Sonaba ahora como el viejo Draco de aquellos ayeres.

En cuanto se puso de pie, Hermione dejo caer los brazos a los costados. En todo el tiempo que no lo veía, había crecido mucho y su altura, no la intimidaba, la sorprendía. Era igual de alto que Ron.

-Bien, entonces camina y baja a desayunar.-dijo Hermione rodeándolo y yendo hacía la puerta.-

-¿Y Potter y Weasley?

-¡HERMIONE!-se escucho en ese mismo momento un grito unisonó.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta…-suspiro la chica, cerrando los ojos mientras se giraba.

Draco escucho los pasos de la chica y un nuevo grito, que de seguro era de Weasley y hasta ese momento reflexiono que definitivamente el nombre de "Hermione" sonaba bien.

Cuando ella llego abajo, vio a Harry y Ron al pie de la escalera y dijo:

-Si vuelven a gritarme como si fuera su maldita sirvienta, les daré un golpe a los dos.

-No te gritaríamos si no te tardaras tanto.-dijo Ron, malhumorado por haberse despertado tan temprano.

-Fueron 5 minutos, Ronald.

-Como sea, mi papá acaba de mandar un Patronus. Con la muerte de Scrimgeour todo el mundo se volvió loco y tienen a funcionarios del Ministerio en toda la casa. Pero se van a dar una escapada en cuanto puedan.

-Es algo totalmente ridículo que vengan. Solo se van a meter en problemas por algo que ni siquiera es importante.

-Hermione, vamos a decidir si Malfoy se queda aquí o…

-¡O NADA! ¿Cómo pueden pensar en tan siquiera sacarlo de aquí? Además, los mortifagos que nos siguieron ayer en la cafetería no solo te buscaban a ti, también a él. Si encuentran a Dra…Malfoy, harán que digan donde estas.

-No lo haría si no fuera un traidor…-empezó Harry.

-No lo haría si no lo corriéramos.-aclaró Hermione que dio a sus dos amigos su mirada digna de Minerva McGonagall.

Con paso decidido paso de largo a los dos para dar entender el fin de la conversación y estaba a punto de ir directo a la cocina para buscar a Kreacher, cuando los tres levantaron la vista al escuchar algo. Draco iba bajando las escaleras, con una mano en la espalda y la otra en el barandal, para evitar caerse.

-Te pregunte si podías caminar…-dijo Hermione cansadamente y fue hacía él para ayudarlo pero Draco la denegó con un movimiento de mano.

-Estoy bien…-dijo él molesto.

-Tú no estás bien y debes volver a la cama.-dijo Hermione que se interpuso entre él y el camino.

-Tú me dijiste que bajara a desayunar…

-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso? Vuelve a la cama, estaba a punto de conseguir el Dictamo…

Draco miro primero sus grandes ojos marrones y después sus labios que estaban apretados. Pareció entender que lo decía enserio.

-Tengo hambre, Granger. Y quiero comer.-dijo Draco testarudo.

-Vamos Hermione si se quiere romper una pierna que lo haga…-dijo Harry

-Lo llevaríamos a San Mungo y nos ahorraría el deshacernos de él.-dijo Ron.

Hermione miro primero a Draco con reproche y se dio cuenta de algo más. Sus ojos tenían un brillo plateado durante las noches, pero en las mañanas eran grises mate. Aun así eran muy impotentes e hipnotizantés. Después de observar a Draco, miro a Harry y Ron que miraban a Malfoy como para querer matarlo con las pupilas.

-Los tres me van a causar un verdadero dolor de cabeza y cuando lo hagan voy a estallar y comenzaré a golpearlos.-los amenazo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se metía en la cocina.

Minutos más tarde los tres chicos aparecieron por la cocina y como si lo hubieran llamado a gritos, el feo elfo domestico apareció diciendo a alabanzas:

-¡SEÑOR MALFOY! Tenga muy buenos días, ¿Qué le sirvo de comer…?

-Kreacher si no te largas en este momento, te daré unas buenas patadas que ni Merlín te las quita.-contestó Draco mientras se sentaba en una silla y le daba una mirada dura al elfo. Este en lugar de ofendido o asustado, le estallaron los ojos como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera recibido una amenaza y se alejo alegremente.

Hermione miro con tristeza a Kreacher y luego le dijo a Draco con voz severa y regañona:

-Juro que si vuelvea a tratarlo así te saco los ojos con la varita.

-A Ellos les gusta que los traten así…-dijo Draco.

-¡JA! Buena suerte en hacérselo entender.-dijo Ron que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Lo ven? Ahora tienen algo en común. Criticarme porque me preocupo por el bienestar de esos pobres elfos…-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Por favor Hermione, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio…

Draco escuchaba la voz de Ron como un eco. Observaba a Hermione, de nuevo apretando los labios y rodando los ojos de vez en cuando. ¿Le preocupaban los elfos? Y en especial ese que la llamaba Sangre Sucia. Ahora entendía porque ella era quien se preocupaba por él. Era su nobleza. Su pura y verdadera nobleza. Siempre creyó que era una seguidora de las reglas insoportable amargada. Pero ahora veía una capa más en ella, que la volvía…una linda chica.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir la P.E.E.D.O de Hermione. Estamos aquí porque Vold…

-¡NO!-dijo de repente Draco, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven delante de él.

Tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione lo miraron absortos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por una vez en tu vida, podrías dejar de decir su nombre?

-No le tengo miedo Malfoy…

-No es por eso, Potter. Fue por eso que ayer Dolohov y Rowle nos encontraron. El Señor Oscuro coloco un hechizo Tabú en su nombre. Cualquiera que lo diga ahora, en menos de un minuto estará rodeado de mortifagos.-explico Draco mirando de reojo a Hermione. Parecía querer descubrir algo de asombro por parte de ella.

El Trío se intercambio una mirada e inmediatamente Hermione dijo:

-Harry, enséñale el Guardapelo…

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Harry y Ron.

-Que le des el Guardapelo…

-¿Por qué?

-Harry…

-Hermione…

-¡Harry James Potter, dale el maldito Guardapelo!-grito Hermione.

Harry miro a Ron y este le dio una mirada de "Si no lo haces, ella te matara", así que de sus vaqueros el ojiverde saco un especie de gran collar de oro, donde tenía grabado en una de sus partes, una gran S. Como Harry no dijo nada, Hermione se lo arrebato y se lo mostró a Draco:

-¿Sabes quién puede ser R.A.B?-preguntó, mientras abría el guardapelo y le mostraba el pedazo de papel.

Los dedos de Draco tomaron la nota y por un segundo chocaron con los de Hermione. El fino roce de los dedos blancos del rubio hizo que un choque eléctrico subiera por su mano y su presión cardiaca aumentara. Eso no era normal.

Los tres miraron como Draco leía la nota y analizaba. Hermione lo observo con detenimiento, no porque quería que se apresurara, más bien para ver como se concentraba. Era gracioso. Se llevaba el dedo pulgar a los labios y lo mordisqueaba débilmente. Parecía un niño chupando una paleta. Además tenía esa manía de levantar solo una ceja.

-Bueno, creo que es muy obvio…-dijo después de un rato.

-¿Qué es obvio?.-dijo Ron.

-Esto es obvio que pertenece a Salazar Slytherin. Y según veo esta casa era de los Black. Entonces ahí ya tenemos una letra. La B. Y en el cuarto donde desperté es de un tal Regulus Arcturus. Listo. Regulus Arcturus Black, es R.A.B.-Draco dejo el Guardapelo con la nota en la mesa y de nuevo busco el rostro de Hermione para buscar una mezcla de asombro. Y la encontró y no solo eso. Una sonrisa. Tuvo que quitar la vista bruscamente. No, no la quería ver sonreír. No podía. Tenía el don de sonreír y se le marcara ese hoyuelo. No podía soportar esa sonrisa. La sonrisa de Hermione Granger.

Harry y Ron volvieron a darse una mirada y ambos salieron de la cocina, directo a las escaleras. Hermione lo vio irse y comenzó a reír débilmente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Draco, aun sin mirarla.

-Que se enojen.-dijo Hermione divertida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque saben que fuiste más astuto que los dos juntos.-dijo Hermione captando los ojos grises de Draco.

Tal vez fue el ambiente relajado o la cuestión de estar los dos solos, pero cuando Draco levanto la mirada y se encontró con su cara risueña, le dio lo más cerca a una sonrisa que tenía. Pero eso no importa, la cuestión es que ambos se brindaron una sonrisa.

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Lo sé imaginar a Draco sin camisa para dormir es lo más lindo que puedas imaginar (además de sexy)

Espero seguir escribiendo, y si tengo algunos retrasos es porque la tarea y no sé si me voy a mudar. Pero no se preocupen este fic no quedara abandonado, me está encantando. No olviden dejar un comentario si les gusto. Nos Leemos luego

L.E


	3. Chapter 2: ¿No debio decir eso?

Un chico de cabello pelirrojo y otro azabache, con un gran enfado a su alrededor se paseaban en la parte superior de la vieja casa de los antiguos Black.

-Créeme Harry, quiero a Hermione pero se está comportando como una verdadera tonta.-decía Ron, mientras se pasaba la mano sucia por el cabello color fuego.

-Ni que lo digas. Ella sabe mejor que nadie como es Malfoy.-contesto Harry pensativo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? No podemos ir a buscar los Horrocruxes con él pegado a nuestras espaldas. ¿Y si esta fingiendo todo? ¿Y Si Quien-Tu-Sabes lo envió a que hiciera esto?

-No creas que no lo he pensado. Pero acéptalo, acaba de ayudarnos con lo del Guardapelo.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho sin él. Tenemos a Hermione.-contestó Ron

-Escucha, tu padre dijo que podían venir lo más rápido posible. Cuando eso pase, créeme que todos dirán que tenemos que echarlo, cuando eso pase Hermione tendrá que aceptarlo y listo se acabo.-dijo Harry, que no le daba mucha importancia a lo que Ron decía. Estaba pensando en algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más. Una pelirroja de grandes ojos cafés.

-Hay algo más que me preocupa.-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él?

Harry sabía la respuesta. Antes de desaparecer de La Madriguera, encontró a su amiga con la mirada, pero alguien más ya la cubría. Dándole protección. Protegiéndola. Pero antes se comía una Mandragora que decirle a Ron porque Hermione estaba tan atenta a Malfoy.

-Es Hermione. Es la persona más humana con quien sea, que conocemos.-contesto Harry.-…mejor vamos a comer. Raro que no estés pidiendo de comer…

-No piense hacerlo con él.-dijo Ron.

-Entonces comes en el closet de Kreacher.-dijo Harry dando una sonrisa sarcástica y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

El alto muchacho lleno de pecas lanzo una maldición al aire y también bajo de mala gana. Mientras los pasos de los dos chicos llegaban abajo, en la cocina Hermione preparaba la comida mientras Draco la observaba desde la mesa.

Hermione sabía que la miraba por es su pulso y sus nervios estaban en un descontrol no muy común en ella. No le gustaba ser observada, menos por él. Su mirada era dura, firme, pero sobre todo calculadora. Como si una fina daga de plata la atravesara. Miraba de vez en cuando por encima del hombro para comprobar si el chico ya había terminado de verla. Pero no, ahí seguía mordisqueando su pulgar mientras pasaba su mirada en ella.

Mientras, de lado de la mesa, Draco veía con diversión como la chica que tenía enfrente se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro. Siempre le había gustado observar a las chicas, ver su andar, la forma en la que se sentaba, como se movían, pero ella tenía un aura diferente. Aunque nerviosa lo ocultaba con facilidad, y se mantenía fuerte y severa a las miradas que le daba.

No quería que lo tomaba como un acosador, solo le gustaba mirarla. En Hogwarts era, después de molestarla a ella y a sus dos guardaespaldas, su actividad favorita. Era bueno escondiendo algo, así que en clases, comidas o cuando coincidían en la biblioteca, si Hermione Granger estaba cerca, Draco no se molestaba en verla un poco. Y no la veía con morbo, deseo o lujuria como con otras tantas chicas. Hasta el mismo se sorprendía porque la veía como apreciándola, con admiración, envidia y rara vez con ternura. Como arrugaba la nariz cuando un trabajo no le quedaba bien, como se retorcía las manos cuando estaba desesperada porque una tarea no lo daba el resultado que quería, como era su lento respirar cuando estaba tranquila leyendo un libro. Era cómodo verla.

-A Harry y Ron les gusta los huevos fritos. ¿A ti te gustan?-pregunto Hermione, aun de espaldas, sacando a Draco de sus recuerdos.

-Como sea…no tengo mucha hambre.-contesto Draco.

Hermione arrugo su entrecejo y se giro hacía él con una espátula vieja y desgastada en la mano derecha.

-Bajaste por eso. En las escaleras me dijiste, cuando te reñí por haberte levantado, que querías desayunar.

Draco alzo los hombros y dio su sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya no tengo hambre.

Hermione se mordió el interior de la boca, justo en la mejilla y torció los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba de nuevo.

-Que mal Malfoy, vas a comer no porque quieras, si no porque lo ordeno.

-Lo lamento, no recibí el Vociferador que digiera que tengo que hacerte algún caso.-dijo Draco, recargádnosle en la silla olvidando su espalda. Grave error, en el momento en que la madera tan dura toco si espalda cerró los ojos y emito un sonido de dolor por su boca.

Hermione soltó una risa y dijo:

-Lastima Hurón, tendrás que hacerme caso si quieres que te cure esa espalda. Estas más inútil que Ron de guardián…

-Perdon.-dijo la voz de Ron que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Hermione se quedo roja y tiesa del susto y vergüenza, volteo y le dio una sonrisa:

-Nada… ¿Quieren jugo de calabaza o de uva?

Draco de inmediato empezó a reír y golpear la mesa con la palma de su mano. Hermione lo miro reír y pudo haberle dicho que parara si no fuera porque jamás lo había visto reír. Sus dientes tan blancos, que de seguro a sus padres les hubieran encantado, tenía hoyuelos algo sorprendente y el sonido de su risa era extraño para su forma de ser. Divertida y alegre.

La mesa donde los cuatro comieron, fueron momentos de suma tensión. Ninguno de ellos se hubiera imaginado antes aquella situación. El gran Harry Potter comiendo junto a su enemigo de Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley compartiendo mesa con el bastardo que se burlaba de su familia, Hermione Granger masticando bocado junto al chico que la humillaba y despreciaba. Y sobre todo el increíble Draco Malfoy con el trío de oro, sin decir un solo comentario mal intencionado. Era algo digno de verse.

Draco no podía ver a Ron sin evitar recordar lo que la joven dijo y ponerse a reír de nuevo. Le guardaba aun cierto rencor a Harry porque él lo sabía metido en ese embrollo, no solo a los que estaban ahí, si no a todo el mundo mágico. Así que volvió a hacer su vieja tarea de contemplar a Hermione.

Le recordaba mucho a su madre en su forma de comer. Limpiaba las comisuras de su boca con el meñique, lamia sus labios a cada bocado que daba, saboreaba durante un momento el jugo de su vaso. Una perfecta dama al comer.

-¿Dónde está Kreacher?-pregunto Harry desviando la vista al closet del elfo.

-Creo que está arriba. Ya sabes, le encanta desempolvar toda la casa mientras llora.-contestó Ron que devoraba y tragaba el pan tostado.

-¿Quién no lloraría al limpiar esta pocilga?-dijo Draco, saboreando los huevos fritos.

-Te recuerdo que esta "pocilga" era de mi padrino y ahora es mía.-dijo Harry

-Ay lo lamento, ¿me dan una manzana si finjo sentir culpa?-contesto Draco sin levantar la vista y son voz en tono de burla.

Como Hermione veía una pelea cerca, por las miradas que le dieron sus amigos a Malfoy, se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Los tres la mirarón pero ella solo veía los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. Este asintió con la cabeza y se levanto. La joven lo tomo por el antebrazo y lo arrastro fuera de la cocina.

-Por favor no quiero oírlos…

-No quiero que vuelva a decir algo así en mi casa.

-Ay por favor Harry, apenas hasta ahora la considerabas tu casa.

-Era la casa de Sirius. Y ahora es mía, tengo que aceptarlo. Hermione se que te sientes en deuda con él pero…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo ella de repente.

Un silencio envolvió a los dos y Harry retiro la mirada un segundo, para después volverla a posar en su amiga y decirle en un susurro:

-Lo vi Hermione. Vi que hizo en la boda. Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió pero no deja de ser Malfoy. No solo porque te haya…

-Harry me salvo la vida. Eso es todo que debes entender. Si sé que es como es, pero ni tu ni yo creímos que haría algo así. Es difícil decirlo pero se arriesgo por mí, eso es todo lo que te debe importar. Le salvo la vida a tu mejor amiga.

-¿y si le dijeron que hiciera eso? ¿y si es un plan de Vol…?

-¡No digas su nombre!

-Perdón. Lo olvide. Hermione, ¿Qué tal si todo esto es un plan? ¿Qué tal si solo se quiere ganar nuestra confianza? Tu confianza.

Hermione no contesto. Sabía que esas ideas eran tan absurdas como ingeniosas, que solo algún tarado o inteligente como Ron podía decir. Y como Harry le daba siempre la razón a Ron que a ella, no tardo en enfadarse.

Paso de largo a Harry y entro a la cocina, diciendo:

-Dra…Malfoy, sube, te pondré el Dictamo.

Draco la observo y de inmediato entendió que estaba enojada. La había visto tantas veces así que la imagen de esa cara llena de molestia la tenía grabada en la mente. Como sabía que sería muy peligroso desobedecerla se levanto y con dificultad por la espalda que ya lo tenía hecho un saco de dolores, camino hacia la escalera y escucho a Hermione decir:

-Anden, sigan los dos teniendo sus conversaciones de las cuales yo nunca me entero.

Hermione alcanzo a Draco a mitad de las escaleras y paso hecha una furia que casi tira al chico.

-Claro…mis amigos….tontos…ya verán…no los voy a ayudar….me van a necesitar.-murmuro la chica mientras sacaba del interior de una bolsa de cuentas un frasco de una sustancia amarillenta tirando al marrón.

-Hablas entre dientes.-dijo Draco que la seguía.

-Yo no hablo así.-contesto ella de mala forma.

-Claro que lo haces. Cuando uno está enfadado lo hace.

-¡SOLO…! Ve quitándote la camisa…-dijo Hermione intentando no perder los estribos

Ambos llegaron al cuarto de Regulus y Draco se recostó boca abajo. Hermione seguía maldiciendo y diciendo cosas por lo bajo que con brusquedad abrió el frasco y tomo el pañuelo de la noche anterior y lo mojo con la esencia de Dictamo. Cuando se giro todo su enfado se fue y el rubor de incomodidad volvió. De nuevo ver a Draco sin camisa, con su espalda tan lastimada y musculosa por el Quidditch era una imagen que hacía que cualquiera se ruborizara.

-Te va a arder un poco.-dijo acercando una silla. Al momento de sentarse tomo el detalle que Draco una vez más la veía. Como le gustaría decirle que no lo hiciera. Pero la misma intimidad que destellaba también tenían algo de seguridad.

La chica acerco el pañuelo a la primera herida que vio y vio como Draco hundía su rostro en la almohada y daba un pequeño grito. Ella se sintió culpable por lastimarlo pero sabía que todo el veneno de aquellas heridas desaparecía en momentos. O tal vez en algunas horas. Los daños ya se habían hecho desde mucho antes y solo cicatrizaban rápido si el Dictamo era puesto enseguida.

-Dime, tu…madre o alguien no te coloco algo.-dijo mientras presionaba un poco el pañuelo.

El chico negó con la cabeza desde la almohada, profiriendo otro grito.

Ella tomo eso algo raro. Su madre lo quería tanto como para curarlo ¿verdad? Aunque tal vez se lo prohibieron. Pero, ¿Qué tan grave fue lo que hizo Draco como para herirlo así? ¿Qué hizo?

-Malfoy, tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Qué hiciste para que te lastimaran así?

De repente el ardor que sentía el chico desapareció y volvió a estar en su casa diciendo, no, gritando algo que jamás debió gritar. Vio como todos lo miraban y como Lord Voldemort estallaba en furia y enloquecía diciendo a los otros mortifagos "Castíguenlo". En como todos lo lastimaban, mientras sus padre veían. Sin hacer nada. Solo observando.

Draco se percato que Hermione esperaba una respuesta y dijo con voz entrecortada:

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-Debo saberlo. Me lastima verte así. Ver a cualquier así me duele. Malfoy por favor dime…

Draco la miro de nuevo y ese sentimiento que creció en él desde hace un año, en la escuela lo golpeo tan fuerte que vio a Hermione como si no hubiera jamás a ninguna otra chica. No solo la miraba. La contemplaba. Tal como se ve al arte.

-Porque…dije algo…

-¿Qué dijiste?

Draco trago saliva. No podía. No debía decirlo. Lo haría ver como un tarado y débil ser humano. Pero estaba siendo tan generosa, tan buena, tan servicial. Pero aun no, aun no debía decírselo.

-No puedo…-fue lo único que dijo.

Hermione bajo la mirada y sonrió. Entendía, era algo o muy grave o muy insignificante para decirlo. Volvió su mirada a la de él y dijo en tono suave:

-No importa que hayas dicho. Prometí que te iba a curar y eso hare.

-Eres muy buena, Granger…-susurro Draco, con los labios en la almohada.

-Y tu también…Draco. Ahora no te muevas, mientras sigo curándote. Te pondrás bien en cuestión de horas…-Hermione miro el cabello despeinado y enmarañado de Draco y soltó una risa.-…y te daré un corte de cabello.

El joven de la almohada formo otra sonrisa y pensó en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. En que su corazón fue motivado por algo sano y puro. Y se sintió bien al haberlas dicho y de haber dejado que aquel sentimiento creciera en él. Porque si no, no estaría aquí con ella. Sintiendo su aroma, sus manos, su piedad. No estaría disfrutando de su reconfortante compañía.


	4. Chapter 3: Confesiones sobre un Malfoy

El agua estaba helada, era un milagro que no fuera hielo. Le caía con dureza en la cabeza, espalda, rostro, todo el cuerpo. A petición y orden de Hermione, se estaba dando una ducha en el sucio baño de la casa. No acostumbraba bañarse sin jabón, pero a eso ahora no le daba mucha importancia. Era casi la medianoche y aproximadamente hace hora y media, los Weasley, aquel hombre lobo, la esposa del hombre lobo, esa chica Fleur Delacour y un miembro del ministerio, creía que se llamaba Kingsley, habían llegado.

No podía escuchar con el agua cayendo pero sabía que hacían abajo. Decidiendo si lo tiraban a la calle como perro o quedarse con la amenaza de tenerlo allí. Por una parte a él le gustaría irse, evitar poner más vidas en riesgo, conocía lugares donde podía esconderse pero por otro lado estaba la buena comida de eso elfo, la seguridad de estar en un recinto que no es visible para los mortifagos y estaba…ella.

Cerró los grifos del agua y se envolvió en una toalla gris, solo la cintura. Le importaba aun comino si alguien lo veía, no por nada tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Se estiro para relajar su espalda que, como había dicho la castaña hace unas horas, las heridas aún no se iban, pero estaban cicatrizando rápidamente.

Al salir de la regadera limpio el espejo que estaba empañado por el vapor y vio su cara. La superviso, detallo y finalmente cayó en la conclusión que tenía unas bolsas bajo los ojos demasiado negras, su labio inferior seguía partido, una de sus cejas aún tenía una marca de haber pasado por allí un cuchillo y su cuello estaba morado. Odiaba sentir pena por sí mismo, pero tenía que sentirla. Cualquiera sentiría lastimaba por él. Incluso las personas que estaban abajo. Eso lo hizo sonreír de forma astuta a su reflejo. Si el mismo sentía pena por él, los de la planta baja, más.

Mientras en la cocina de abajo, un Muffliato se aseguraba que el chico de arriba no oyera nada y la joven chica de grandes ojos pardos era la que hablaba:

-Bueno, todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. Y ahora me gustaría que me dejaran hablar y que nadie me interrumpiera. Bien…arriba se encuentra Draco Malfoy. Sí, todos lo sabemos. El mismo Draco Malfoy que odia a Harry, odia a Ron y…tal vez me odia a mí.

-¿Por qué tal vez?-pregunto Ron con los brazos cruzados.

-Dije sin interrupciones.-replico Hermione.-…como sea. Él ahora se encuentra muy mal herido, y además los mortifagos lo están buscando igual como buscan a Harry. Entonces, para no hacer esta historia muy larga…propongo que se quede con nosotros. Que se una a nosotros. Sé que Draco puede ser algo molesto y bastante arrogante. Pero el esta mañana nos ayudó a descubrir algo que Dumbeldore le encomendó a Harry y nos hizo aviso del Tabú en el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Además, Draco ha estado demasiado tiempo con él, podría ser de ayuda para descubrir sus secretos, como actúa, los nombres de…

-Hermione, eso lo podemos hacer nosotros sin ninguna complicación. Créeme no lo necesitamos.-dijo Lupin.

-Claro que lo necesitamos y él nos necesita ahora…

-Es Draco Malfoy, Hermione. En su vida a necesitado ayuda de nadie.-dijo Fred que la miraba de forma acusadora.

-Además no sabemos si es un plan del Señor Tenebroso…-dijo George.

-Es demasiado improbable.-dijo Hermione firmemente.

-¿Qué propones Hermione? Para que decidamos.-dijo Arthur Weasley.

-Bueno, ayer Remus pensó en una votación pero…

-¡BIEN! Que sea así, porque todos estaremos de acuerdo en que no se queda.-dijo Ron arrebato de la mano de Hermione un trozo grande de pergamino.-…escriban aquí cada uno un SI o un NO.

Hermione fulmino a Ron con la mirada y saco de su bolsa un poco de tinta y varias plumas. Todos tomaron una y cuando algunos rasguños en el pergamino ya estaban sonando, alguien llamo a la puerta. La castaña fue a abrir y cuando vio a Draco de inmediato lo dejo pasar. Todos lo observaron caminar torcidamente hacía una silla al comienzo de la mesa.

-Ay por favor sigan, no se preocupen por mí.-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio dando una mirada a todos.

Hermione se acercó a él y le susurro algo al oído que nadie pudo oír. Solo vieron a Draco asentir y ladear un poco la cabeza.

Cuando todos terminaron de escribir en su papel se lo dieron a Hermione y antes que abriera el primero Ron le dijo:

-Recuerda Hermione, lo que hayamos escogido todos…

-Weasley, creo que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para retener el significado de que es una votación.-dijo Draco también fulminándolo con la mirada. Igual que Hermione.

La castaña tomo el primer pedazo de pergamino y lo desdoblo. La cara le palideció y dijo:

-No.

Tomo otro y dijo:

-No.

Uno más…

-No.

Al tomar el cuarto y abrirlo una pizca de alegría se asomó en su rostro:

-Sí.

Tomo otro.

-No.

-No

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Si

-Si

-No

-Si

Al estar en este punto, con 6 síes y 6 noes, al tomar el ultimo papel y se aclaró la garganta. Abrió el pergamino y soltando un suspiro de alivio dijo con orgullo y alzando la cabeza:

-Sí.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Kinglesy y Hermione sonrieron, mientras que los gemelos, Remus, Harry, Ron y Ginny rodaron los ojos.

-Increíble, siete votos a favor y seis en contra. Lo que significa que Malfoy se queda.- dijo Hermione mirando con una sonrisa parecida a la burla a Ron.

Todos arrastraron sus sillas y algunos soltaron suspiros, muchos comenzaron a despedirse y Hermione se agacho un poco y volvió a susurrarle al chico rubio:

-Te lo dije.

Él le devolvió la mirada y ambos que observaron durante un momento, ella diciéndole con los ojos que todo ya estaba bien y él mostrando un "gracias". Ese entrelace de miradas fue roto por Tonks, que toco a Hermione del hombro y le indico que la siguiera afuera de la cocina.

Hermione y Tonks fueron cerca de las escaleras y la mujer dijo:

-Bueno, pues se queda. ¿Sabes cómo lidiar con tres hombres al mismo tiempo?

-Claro. Tampoco son toros, son solo mis dos mejores amigos y Malfoy. Además creo que los cuatro aquí vamos a hacer un buen equipo.

-Hermione, ayer Remus y yo nos enteramos de algo…

-¿De qué?

-Los mortifagos no fueron a la boda de Bill y Fleur por Harry…fueron por Draco.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué irían por una persona que no estaba allí?

-Claro que estaba allí. Me pareció verlo en los matorrales, pero hasta yo creí que era ilógico, por eso no me pareció importante mencionarlo. Pero ayer que los Weasley hablaban con todos, la Tia Muriel dijo claramente que lo había visto entrar corriendo en la carpa justo un segundo antes que los mortifagos aparecieran.

-Bueno, eso no es importante…tal vez llego con ellos.

-Llego corriendo, Hermione. No en esa especie de niebla que los rodea.

-¿A qué quieren llegar, Tonks?

-A lo que tu estas pensando. ¿Qué hacía Draco en una fiesta a la que no ha sido invitado? A la vista de algunos Aurores.

Hermione permaneció callada y meditando la pregunta de Tonks. ¿Así que Draco no había ido con los mortifagos? ¿Cómo había aparecido en la Madriguera?

-¿Sabes? Vote para que se quedara aquí. Porque sé que tú puedes descubrir eso.-dijo Tonks dándole un apretón en el hombro y una sonrisa.

Hermione miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente y le devolvió la mueca, pensando en que había algo que le daba mucho miedo. No sabía que era, era algo muy parecido a la incredulidad, solo que mezclada con miedo. Sentía miedo de algo, o de alguien.

-Tonks…cuídate mucho.

-Tú eres la que debes cuidarte. No confió en Draco pero…hay algo en ti Hermione, que hace que hasta las personas más difíciles se ablanden. Sé que tal vez tú puedas, ayudarlo no solo a sanar en sus heridas también en su mente y…

-Tonks, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Lupin.

-Sí, cariño…aguarda.

Tonks se acerco a Hermione y ambas se dieron un abrazo, y Hermione sintió algo moverse en Tonks. Cerca de la boca del estomago. Al parecer Tonks también lo sintió porque se separo rápidamente y antes de colgarse de brazo de Lupin, le dio otra sonrisa.

Todos se despidieron, Molly le decía algo a Ron mientras que Kingsley algo a Harry. Los gemelos se despedían de Hermione, cuando esta noto que Draco se apretaba con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuera y las venas del rostro se marcaban más de lo normal.

Después de que todos se fueran dando bendiciones y demás, de inmediato la chica fue con Draco y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-La marca…me arde…-dijo él mientras hacía un intento de apretar su brazo para aliviar el dolor.

-Ven aquí…-le dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba por el hombro y lo arrastraba de vuelta en la cocina.

Lo guio al fregadero y abrió el grifo, y espero a que saliera agua limpia, mientras Ron y Harry entraban de nuevo en la habitación. El chorro de agua se hizo de café verdoso a gris y minutos después a azul claro. Busco algo en la cocina que podía mojar y escucho la voz de Draco:

-Hay un pañuelo dentro de mi bolsillo.

Ella llevo su mano al bolso del chico y extrajo un pañuelo sedoso y con olor a menta. En un borde tenía las letras: D.M.

Mojo el pañuelo y se deshizo del pañuelo de Draco. Subió la manga de su camisa y vio con desagrado, como la Marca Tenebrosa emitía un tono rojo y se movía como una serpiente verdadera. Coloco el pauelo mojado en el brazo, tapando la marca e hizo un nudo.

-Tendrás que quedarte así un momento. Creo que tengo un libro de magia oscura tal vez venga algo sobre esto…

-De acuerdo…

Los dos hablaban en susurros y bastante juntos, Hermione de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y Draco la bajaba para verla. Era una escena que hacía que Harry y Ron juntaran las cejas y se sintieran confusos.

-Vamos arriba.-dijo Hermione.

Draco salió por la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras y Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo si las otras dos personas presentes no le hubieran impedido el paso con sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te vas a quedar con nosotros para descubrir que vamos a hacer para encontrar el Guardapelo?.-dijo Ron

-Ya se los dije, pregúntele a Kreacher si ha visto algo.-contesto Hermione apresurada mientras trataba de quitar los cuerpos de sus amigos.

-Hermione te necesitamos…

-Harry se que pueden ustedes solos, no son tan inútiles.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué quieres ir con Malfoy?-pregunto Ron.

Ella dejo de forcejear con sus amigos y guardo silencio. Si no podía aguantar la mirada de Malfoy, menos una verde intrigada y una azul acusadora, ella sabía porque quería ir con Draco y no planeaba decírselo a ellos.

-Solo me aseguro de que este bien.-dijo desviando su mirada.

-¿Asegurándote? Desde que llegamos con él, y no ha sido mucho tiempo, parece que solo quieres estar con él.

-Eso no es cierto Ronald…

-Tú sabes que es cierto. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-dijo Ron mirándola ahora con molestia. Molestia que tanto Harry como Hermione sabían terminaría en enfado.

-No me pasa nada. Si alguno de ustedes estuviera herido y en recuperación, estaría tan al pendiente de ustedes como lo estoy con Draco. Ahora si me disculpan…-con todas sus fuerzas empujo el cuerpo de los chicos y paso por en medio de estos, siguiendo los pasos del joven que se encontraba arriba.

-Que estupidez. Ni cuando yo estaba en la enfermería se preocupaba tanto…-dijo Ron viéndola subir.

Harry solo levanto los hombros y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Tal vez el sabía la preocupación de su amiga pero…había cosas más importantes en que pensar en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaban esos malditos Horrocuxes?

La joven llego arriba, y fue directo al cuarto de Regulus. En el camino vio a Kreacher y le ofreció una sonrisa, como siempre. Algo realmente sorprendente es que este se la devolvió. Eso la confundió un poco, pero ya lo averiguaría más tarde. En ese momento la inundaba una alegría indescifrable, como cuando consigues algo que quieres. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, Draco estaba de pie observando el techo, y al momento de bajar la mirada y verla a los pocos segundos sintió unos brazos rodearlo por el cuello. Granger lo estaba abrazando. Y no lo incomodaba para nada.

-Te quedas…-susurro ella en su cuello, lo cual le hizo cosquillas.

Él no supo cómo reaccionar, fue en automático cuando le devolvió el abrazo rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de ella. Algo lo emociono por dentro, fue como si una chispa que ocasionara una hoguera se encendiera y ahora esa hoguera se convertía en un fuego dentro de él. Fue una sensación demasiado agradable, cómoda. Además, Hermione olía bien. Su cabello peinado en esa trenza emanaba un aroma a frambuesa tal vez, o alguna fruta de bosque. Usaba un perfume liviano que bien podría ser de coco o vainilla. Además Draco distinguía ese olor que la caracterizaba, que la separaba de todas y todos. Olía a las páginas de libros viejos.

La chica al parecer se dio cuenta que él le devolvía el abrazo y se separo como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico. Se dio cuenta que Malfoy tomo eso raro, pues al separarse de él arrugo el entrecejo.

-Bueno…si…te quedas.-dijo Hermione para evitar que no se viera como una idiota.-…perdona, es que fue por…el momento y la obligación.

-Claro, niega que querían abrazarme Granger.-contestó Draco dirigiéndose a la cama y de dejándose caer en ella. Grave error. Olvido su espalda y al momento de caer, aunque la cama era blanda sintió el dolor de sus heridas y soltó un quejido.

Hermione dio una carcajada y se acerco del otro lado de la cama. Su mirada marrón como el Chocolate oscuro se junto una vez más con la plateada. Unos segundos después ella aparto la mirada y volvió a ruborizarse. No solía hacer eso, de hecho era algo completamente fuera de lugar en ella. Pero Draco era la representación de la incomodidad sin tan siquiera hacer nada, solo verte.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-lo escucho preguntar.

-¿Hacer qué?-contesto ella.

Draco guió su dedo índice a las mejillas de la chica y dijo:

-Aparece un tono rojo en tus pómulos y quitas la mirada, ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Yo no hago eso.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Claro que lo haces, todo el tiempo. Cuando te miro, cuando te hacen halagos, cuando los profesores te dicen "Bien Señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor", incluso cuando te molestas, aparece ese tono rojo porque estas demasi…-Draco se calló de golpe. Demonios, había hablado de más y lo sabía.

Hermione giro su cuerpo y lo miro acusadoramente, él no hizo nada más que juntar sus pulgares y mirarlos como si fueran muy interesantes

-Al parecer alguien ha estado observándome…

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

\- Si, pero tú no eres "cualquiera"-

El levanto los hombros y al dejarlos caer sintió la mirada curiosa de Hermione. Diablos, ahora lo sabía. Si, la veía, ¿y eso qué? ¿Tenía algo de malo?.

El silencio era total entre los dos, Draco seguía ocupado en sus pulgares y Hermione lo miraba con esa risa en sus labios.

-¿Sabes que haces tú cuando caminas?-dijo Hermione.-…cuando paseas por los pasillos o cuando entras al Gran Comedor. Todo tu andar es rítmico, y a veces tienes las manos dentro de los bolsillos o fuera de ellos, pero jamás las mueves. Tu cabeza siempre recta, mirando enfrente. Y además…cuando caminas te sientes el rey del mundo y es gracioso verte.

Draco esta vez levanto la mirada y fue él quien miro curioso a Hermione. ¿Así que ella también lo observaba? El fuego que creció cuando ella lo abrazo, estaba siendo alentado con madera y no parecía apagarse.

-Tú cuando comes eres más graciosa. Jamás tocas un guisado, sin antes tomar jugo. Si hay pan lo cortas por la mitad y le untas jalea. Acomodas lo que va a comer primero y lo que sigue.

-¿Eso qué tiene de gracioso?-pregunto Hermione, subiendo sus pies a la cama y cruzándolos.

-Granger, acomodas la comida. Solo te hace falta clasificarla para que sea más gracioso.

-¿Así? Pues tú cuando comes, no tocas nada sin antes probar una de tus tontas manzanas.

Draco levanto de nuevo su dedo y levantando una ceja, la señalo y le dijo:

-Con mis manzanas no te metas.

Hermione soltó una risa y Draco deseo que no hubiera hecho eso. Era lo mismo como cuando se sonrojaba, levantaba sus mejillas aparecía el color rojo y sus dientes se hacían presentes.

-Y aun peor, si algo no te gusta lo matas con la mirada como si el plato tuviera la culpa.

-Tú cuando estás en Historia de la Magia te mueres de aburrimiento, pero aun así sigues prestando atención.

-¿Ahora vamos con las clases? Bien, pues tú en vuelo fuiste humillado por Harry la primera vez.

-Tú ni siquiera eres buena en vuelo. Te dan miedo las escobas, ¿recuerdas esa vez en primero cuando teníamos que hacer demostraciones? Dijiste que te dolía una pierna y te quedaste en el suelo

-¿pero si tú en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? Te golpeo un hipogrifo por ser un idiota.

-¿Y quien estuvo tan preocupada porque me llevaran a la enfermería?-dijo Draco ladeando la cabeza.

Hermione guardo silencio y de nuevo bajo la mirada.

-¡AJA! ¿Lo ves? Ahí va de nuevo, ese sonrojo tuyo.-dijo Draco.

-No estoy sonrojada.-contestó ella, cuando sabía que era obvio que sí.-…además es aves estaba preocupada por…Hagrid. Porque no quería que su primera clase fuera mal. Y te recuerdo que eso no salió bien, pues fuiste de niña llorona con tu papi.

-Creo que pague muy bien eso con la bofetada que me diste.

-Te la merecías y lo sabes.

-Tu mano quedo en mi rostro durante más de cuatro días, cuando se quito tenía roja e hinchada la mejilla. Golpeas duro, Granger.

-Gracias.

De nuevo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo el crujido de la madera y al parecer el grifo de abajo goteando era lo que quebraba el reinante silencio. Draco tenía ganas de decir algo más, algo que sabía que tal vez ella no sabía. Un detalle que vio aquella noche, del año anterior.

-Te he visto llorar.-dijo al fin, después de cinco minutos de torturante silencio.-…el año pasado, en un pasillo. Estabas acurrucada en el suelo y llorabas. Fue algo raro, porque no lloras como debe llorar una chica.

-¿Ahora eres experto en chicas? Bien, según tú, Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo debe llorar una chica?

-Pues, créeme he visto llorar a Pansy más veces de lo que quisiera admitir. Es un llanto explicito, agonizante, demasiado escandaloso. Pero, tú lloras diferente. Es como si no quisieras hacerlo, como si intentaras tragarte todo por lo que estas llorando. Muerdes tu labio y tiemblas. Y lo que más es extraño de verte llorar, es que causas una terrible compasión, transmites tu dolor. Realmente me sentí mal de verte así. Tienes algo que hace que la gente quiera correr a consolarte, créeme que tuve que reprimirme para no hacerlo.

Hermione escucho eso atentamente y sintió algo que la asusto. Dentro de ella una gota de agua helada la recorrió, se deslizo por su pecho y llego al corazón. Cuando la gota toco su corazón, miro a Draco como si fuera el primer chico que hubiera visto. Él seguía hablando, y ella lo escuchaba. Estaba cautivada, noqueada por lo que descubrió en Draco. Era algo nuevo, irreconocible, desconocido. Muchos años vio a Draco como alguien arrogante, egocéntrico, narcisista, vanidoso. Ahora lo veía tan honesto. Estaba utilizando palabras tan llenas de razón.

El miedo crecía en ella, la gota de agua seguía creciendo en su corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Algo más que la compasión fue lo que sintió por Draco.

-Draco…

-¿Si…?

-¿Por qué te interpusiste entre el hechizo y yo? ¿Por qué te golpearon?

Draco la miro y trago saliva. No, aun no estaba listo. No quería decirlo, pero de nuevo las palabras se deslizaron por su lengua y salieron por su boca:

-Porque te quiero, Granger…


	5. Chapter 4: Conexión en una melodia

Un montón de cascaras de patata descansaba en el centro de la mesa, un poco de polvo revoloteaba como aves alrededor de los tres chicos y la chica sentados alrededor de ella. Harry se encontraba jugueteando con el falso Guardapelo, mientras veía el armario de Kreacher. Ron dormitaba de vez en cuando, para después despertar violentamente y seguir hojeando el libro que Hermione le había encomendado leer. La chica pelaba patatas con un cuchillo oxidado que había encontrado entre los cajones, sin embargo lo hacía de manera distraída con lo que ya llevaba varios cortes pequeños en los dedos.

-Dame eso…-dijo Draco en un murmullo que no pudieron oír Harry y Ron. El rubio que la había estado observando desde que comenzó su trabajo, no paraba de decirse mentalmente que estaba más que incomoda y demasiado asustado. Tal vez por lo que le dijo.

Hermione fijo sus ojos marrones en la mano que extendía Draco. Después busco la mirada de él, pero esta vez no la miraba, solo esperaba que le diera el cuchillo. Finalmente acepto y le dio el cuchillo a Draco, que rápidamente al tenerlo tomo una patata y comenzó a pelarla. Hermione, primero se miro la nueva herida y noto como la gota de sangre rojiza caía en la madera.

-Harry, ¿podrías subir al cuarto de Sirius? Deje un poco de toallas húmedas ahí.-pidió Hermione a su amigo y este de inmediato dejo de ver el hueco donde siempre estaba Kreacher y asintió. Arrastro la silla para atrás y fue directo arriba. A esas alturas Ron ya estaba completamente dormido.

Hermione notó el calor en sus mejillas, la tensión de su cuerpo y un tic nervioso en las manos aparecía. Desde el día anterior no podía sacarse él "Porque te quiero, Granger" de la mente. No tuvo tiempo de de Draco explicará nada, pues Harry abrió la puerta en ese mismo instante diciendo que Kreacher tenía noticias importantes del Guardapelo.

La joven se dispuso a seguir con las pupilas las manos del chico de enfrente. Tomaba con facilidad una patata y la pelaba de la misma forma; era algo raro y gracioso ver al "Gran Hurón Saltarín" haciendo un trabajo domestico, pero al parecer sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?-preguntó la chica.

Draco levanto la vista y examino el rostro de Hermione un momento. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Era difícil de explicar, pero él podía detectar hasta la diferencia de cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada. Feliz o alegre. Triste o enojada. Tantas veces la había visto tan nerviosa, una de ellas cuando Potter se dirigía a la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. O cuando se acercaba la hora de hacer un examen. O justo ahora, que fingía esa sonrisa, se frotaba las manos y pestañaba demasiado.

-Cuando estaba aburrido en la Mansión, a veces iba a las cocina y veía a los Elfos hacerlo.-contestó Draco, de manera cortante y bajando la vista de nuevo.

Hermione asintió y observo como la mandíbula de Malfoy se marcaba, levantaba una ceja y ponía los hombros para atrás. Estaba molesto. Como cuando Gryffindor le ganaba a Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch. O esa vez que intercambio una diminuta mirada con él en el Baile de Navidad, cuando estaba del brazo de Viktor Krum.

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Ella no había hecho nada, ¿o sí? Ultimadamente, fue él el que confesó que la quería. ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta igual? ¿Acaso quería que ella dijera que también lo quería…? Hermione quería a muchas personas, gente importante en su vida, chicos y chicas, hombre y mujeres, animales incluso…pero Malfoy era diferente. Solo era alguien por el cual se preocupaba, pero no lo quería. ¿O sí? El día anterior cuando dio su discurso de cuando la vio derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, el Malfoy que se creó en su memoria desapareció, remplazado por un chico completamente diferente. Un chico honesto, sensible, capaz de mostrar lo que siente.

-Draco…quisiera hablar de lo que paso ayer…

El chico dejo de tensar la mandíbula, pero mantuvo su postura, entreabrió sus labios y dejo el cuchillo a un lado. Volteo a ver a Ron, que comenzaba roncar y estaba punto de caerse de la silla. Cuando volvió la vista Hermione, levanto los hombros y cruzo los brazos.

-Te escucho.

Hermione tomo aire y se aseguro de que Harry no viniera por las escaleras. No creía que volviera muy pronto, desde que llegaron le encantaba estar en el cuarto de Sirius.

-Bueno, yo creo que lo que me dijiste ayer es algo muy…raro.

Primer error. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y se los froto con él.

-Pero supongo que también es…-Hermione se trabo con la lengua y las palabras. ¿Qué era lo que Draco le había dicho? ¿Lindo? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Cierto?

Segundo error. Al no contestar, Draco tomo de nuevo el cuchillo y otra patata para seguir pelando. Ahora no le prestaría atención. Hermione odiaba eso de él, no todos teníamos la facilidad de hablar con fluidez todo el maldito tiempo. Seguía arrastrando su lado Malfoy de sus ancestros.

-Mira, honestamente no se qué paso ayer. Solo escuche cuando dijiste que me querías y mi mente se quedo algo trastornada.

-¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación?-preguntó Draco, soltando un suspiro y de nuevo mirándola directo a los ojos.

-N hay ningún punto Malfoy, solo quiero hablar. Aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres aclarar? No puedes cambiar los sentimientos de una persona, Granger.

-Dudo mucho que lo que dijiste ayer fuera verdad.-soltó Hermione de repente y ocurrió el tercer error.

Malfoy ladeo su rostro y se mordió el interior de su boca. Soltó el cuchillo en la madera tan estrepitosamente que Ron se despertó y cayó al suelo. Empujo la silla como Harry lo había hecho y salió de la cocina, molesto o tal vez enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-dijo Ron desde el piso, mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Créeme. Me encantaría saberlo. –contestó Hermione que veía por donde Draco se había ido. No le importaba que estuviera molesto, era cierto lo que dijo al final. No creía que Draco sintiera algo por ella, era algo absurdo, de seguro hasta el mismo lo sabía.

En el piso de arriba, Draco caminaba tan aprisa al cuarto de Regulus como podía. Estaba enfadado, ahora sí que estaba enfadado. ¿Qué se creía esa hija de muggles, llamándolo mentiroso? Insinuando que lo que le confesó era falso. Todos los mortifagos lo creyeron, el mismo Señor Tenebroso lo creyó, ¿y ella se atrevía a no creerlo? Era una egoísta, testaruda y cabeza hueca.

Cerró la puerta de un golpazo que sonó abajo, que a Hermione escandalizo. Draco fue directo a la cama y le dio un golpe en una de sus patas. Esa chica en serio era incrédula. Claro no fuera uno de sus mugrosos libros, porque allí si creía cada palabra que venía. ¡Tonterías!, ¿Cómo podía no creerle? Guardo eso por bastante tiempo, para que ahora ella, precisamente ella, no le creyera.

Claro que la quería. Y no era un cariño, cuando quería una escoba, un buen trago o dinero. No. Era un cariño que ni él mismo sabía explicar. Un cariño diferente al que sentía por sus padres o su apellido. La quería tan simple y único a la vez. Cuando la veía, se sentía como un estúpido porque siempre terminaba cavilando en las pecas que tiene en el puente de la nariz y en sus bellas caderas. ¿Cómo no podía creerle? O peor aún, ¿Cómo podía decir que no le creía cuando ella sabía que si lo hacía? Quizá fingía no creerle para no tener que decir que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Y Draco no sabía que era peor. Que la chica de abajo no le creyera o no sintiera lo mismo.

Mientras en la planta baja, Harry llevaba a Hermione una toalla húmeda y ni siquiera se percato de la ausencia de Draco.

-Perdón por tardar…quería ver si encontraba el otro pedazo de la carta.-dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.-contestó Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa, y cocándose la toalla en la heridas que tenía en las manos.

Ron que seguía sobándose la cabeza, se sentó en el lugar de Draco y le dijo a Harry:

-¿No crees que Kreacher ya tardo?

-Ron, se fue apenas ayer. Encontrar a Mundungus, debe de ser difícil. Ya sabes que paso cuando estaba con Ojoloco. El muy cobarde se desapareció.-contestó Harry.

-¿Y no crees que fue peligroso enviarlo solo?-dijo Hermione

-No. Mundugus puede ser un idiota, pero no es peligroso.-contestó Harry de nuevo, volviendo a jugar con el Guardapelo. Mejor deberíamos de concentrarnos en donde pueden estar los demás Horrocruxes.

-O en comer.-dijo Ron.-…muero de hambre y el tonto de Malfoy subió a dormir en vez de ayudar.

Harry arrugo la frente y volteo a ver a Hermione. Ella por su parte subió los hombros y negó con la cabeza:

-Creo que estaba cansado.-dijo y de inmediato tomo el cuchillo y ahora comenzó a picar tomates.

La tarde se convirtió en noche, sin el regreso de Kreacher aun, Hermione preparo la cena para todos. No era una experta cocinando pero creía haberlo hecho bien. Hizo puré de patatas con sopa de lentejas en tomate. Esa misma mañana había ido ella misma a "comprarlo" todo usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Solo tomaba las cosas y depositaba unas cuantas monedas.

Draco no había bajado desde esa tarde. Parecía una mujer caprichosa y Hermione no le tomo mucha atención, hasta que llego la hora de comer. Ese Hurón tenía que comer algo, apenas estaba en recuperación y no podía hacerse el digno de no comer.

-Voy a ver qué le pasa.-les dijo a Harry y Ron una vez que ya les hubiera servido un plato de sopa.

Al subir las escaleras, estaba muy decidida a lo que le iba a decir. Si estaba molesto, porque no le creía con lo que le dijo, era muy su problema. Ella había convencido a la mayoría de que se quedara y no lo iba a descuidar. Tenía que cuidarlo. Y no era ni siquiera por gusto, si no por obligación. Si eso.

Al llegar a la habitación de Regulus, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar, pero algo pasó en un simple segundo. Draco desde adentro abrió primero la puerta para bajar a comer, pues se moría de hambre. Pero Hermione decidió lo mismo, así que al abrir los dos cuerpos chocaron y Draco en un movimiento automático, tuvo que tomarla de la espalda.

Diferentes cosas concretas envolvieron a los dos. Él se dio cuenta que era delgada, más no escuálida, tenía cuerpo. Su espalda se contorneaba a la perfección e incluso a través de esas ropas podía sentir su columna vertebral. Descubrió otro aroma en ella, un odorífero descubrimiento completamente nuevo. Olía a viento de invierno. Era una mezcla de diferentes conceptos. A la nieve, a la lluvia, a los arboles sin hojas, a chocolate. Era un aroma perfecto, y Draco podía jurar que ella podía sacar el aroma de todas las estaciones pero sin duda el invierno, le encantaba.

Solo duraron así menos de medio segundo, pero él puedo descubrir algo nuevo en ella, una razón más para tener razones por las cual la quería.

Sin embargo, Hermione sintió una absoluta carga eléctrica que no tenía nada que ver con tan solo estar cerca de un chico. Era como si estuvieras cerca de el chico. Una descarga como cuando conectas un cable y un foco se enciende. Como cuando dos piezas de rompecabezas se unen a la perfección. La descarga eléctrica de sentir que estas donde perteneces.

Esto la asusto tanto como al cautivo. El susto fue porque durante segundos, tal vez menos que eso, sintió que al estar sostenida en los brazos de Draco era tan reconfortable que quería permanecer así durante mucho más tiempo. Y la cautivo, porque Draco que la tomaba por la espalda y miraba hacia abajo, no dejaba de pasar la mirada de sus labios a su frente. Pasaba por sus orejas, su nariz, sus cejas, sus mejillas, incluso por su barbilla. Pero en su mirada había algo más que solo observar algo. No. Draco la estaba admirando, igual como se admira el arte.

Draco fue quitando sus manos de la espalda de Hermione y ella se sintió de nuevo mareada por su olor tan penetrante a menta. Eso era algo raro, había pasado tiempo sin ponerse esa loción y aun así seguía invadido en ella. Como si fuera parte de él.

-Tienes que bajar a comer.-dijo Hermione no con el tono de voz que estaba practicando. Le dijo las palabras sin audio autoritario, parecía más bien una opción para él o una petición.

Él asintió y tomo la perilla de la puerta para poder cerrarla, cuando volvió la mirada, Hermione ya estaba a casi dos metros de él caminando con prisa. Él sabía esa caminar, estaba asustada y nerviosa.

Draco bajo los escalones sin mucha prisa, sabía que en ese momento ella no quería estar cerca de él, habían estado más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado. Seguía aun con cada elemento del olor de la chica y se sentía como un imbécil. La quería tanto y no le gustaba hacerlo. No le gustaba sentir que sus ojos resplandecían cuando la veían, ni que sus manos hormiguearan al estar cerca de ella. Mucho menos le gustaba pensar en sus labios o caderas. No le gustaba perdonarla tan rápido después de haberle dicho que lo que dijo fue una mentira. Era a él al que perdonaban, era él por lo cual todas debían sentir lo mismo que él. Era él el que mantenía el control sobre él mismo y los demás.

Al llegar a la cocina, él se sentó en el lugar que había dejado horas atrás y tomó un plato de las patatas y una cuchara. En la cocina solo se encontraba Harry y Hermione. El primero seguía viendo el rincón de Kreacher y la segunda aun estaba pálida y no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

Ahora era Hermione la que se sentía tonta y débil. Solo era Malfoy, había estado así de cerca con Viktor y Cormac, incluso con Ron. Había bailado con Viktor toda una noche con las manos en su cintura, y no le había producido el mismo efecto que Draco. Sintió las manos de Draco tan cálidas, tan cómodas, y sintió ganas de vomitar cuando tuvo que alzar la vista y verlo. Jamás lo había visto así, era apuesto. Tenía un diminuto lunar cerca de la ceja izquierda y su rostro aristócrata digno de un Malfoy se delineaba a la perfección. Demonios, lo encontró increíblemente atractivo.

-Iré a ver donde esta Ron.-dijo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente segura que si estaba un segundo más en una habitación con Draco, seguro devolvería toda la comida.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta antes de salir pudo sentir como Draco la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y eso fue suficiente para que saliera casi corriendo como ratón asustado por un enorme gato. Tonta, tonta, tonta. No debía comportarse así. Ella era fuerte, mucho más que él, no podía permitir que la dominaran. Por más impecable que fuera la mirada de Malfoy.

Resulto que Ron estaba en el cuarto de estar, sentado ante el enorme piano polvoso, roto de algunos lados y astillado de su madera negra. Tenía su cara de confusión y se rascaba la cabeza. Hermione sonrió un poco y se fue acercando a él.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

Ron levanto la mirada de las teclas y al ver a la castaña también sonrió y le indico con la mirada que se sentara alado de él. Ella lo hizo con gusto y el pelirrojo le respondió:

-Intentaba ver si me salía algo al menos una nota.

-¿Por qué no intentas con esto…?-dijo Hermione colocando sus dedos en las teclas blancas sucias por el tiempo y comenzó a tocar una parte de "Für Elise" de Beethoven.

Al momento en que tocaba también sintió la mirada azul de Ron y esto la hizo sonreír. Si a alguien tenía que querer en esa casa, era a Ron Weasley. Tal vez si se comportaba como un idiota a veces pero lo quería tanto. Y no era un cariño como el que le tenía a Harry, era algo más. O al menos eso creía.

Cuando terminó dejo que Ron lo intentara. Sus dedos parecían ladrillos al tocar el piano pero le parecía tierno que lo intentara.

-Con delicadeza.-dijo entre una risa, al ver que Ron apretaba tan fuerte como si quisiera que sonara la nota más alta.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres perfecta en todo.-dijo él intentando de nuevo. Eso hizo que Hermione sintiera que su característico color rojo en sus mejillas apareciera y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando otra voz le quito el mando.

-Vaya, que ternura me dan

Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada y vieron a Draco con las manos en los bolsillos recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Deberías dedicarte a esto Weasley, parece que es tu fuerte.-dijo sarcásticamente, pero esta vez sin sonrisa como siempre lo hacía. Estaba con la cara inexpresiva.-…pero continúen, imaginen que no estoy aquí.

Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver, así que decidieron seguir fingiendo que Malfoy no estaba allí. Pero ya no era lo mismo, Hermione volvió a sentir su dolor de vomito en el estomago y no se concentraba en hacer las notas bien.

-En serio que son un dúo perfecto. Hazte un lado Comadreja mira como se hace.-dijo Draco despegándose de la puerta y caminando hacía ellos.

Ron estaba a punto de reclamarle algo pero como siempre Hermione lo evito, diciéndole que se fueran a sentar al sofá. Pero cuando Draco llego, le coloco a Hermione sus manos en los hombros y le dijo:

-Tú te quedas aquí.

-¿por qué?

-Hay que enseñarle a Weasley como se toca el piano.

-Por favor Draco, dudo tan siquiera que sepas tocar una pieza muggle-dijo Hermione tratando se hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera hartado de que cada vez que estuvieran con alguien más presente esa sabelotodo se comportara diferente. Así que solo se sentó y puso sus manos en las teclas como antes lo había hecho Ron y comenzó a tocar. Hermione que tenía los brazos cruzados los despego de inmediato cuando escucho como los dedos agiles de Malfoy comenzaban a tocar sin interrupciones ni errores "Canon" de Pachelbel. Y sintió una conexión con Malfoy que dio gracias a Dios que fuera una conexión invisible para que Ron no la viera. Canon era una melodía tan suave, armoniosa para el odio, tan sentimental. Había leído en algún lado que para tocar esa melodía tenías que tocarla inspirado, deleitado por algo, literalmente tenías que tocarlo con el corazón. Hermione se sentó junto a él y al momento de pasar a la parte un poco más rápido, comenzó a tocarla con él. Draco que había cerrado los ojos, sintió el cambió y al momento de abrirlos y verla junto a él, viéndola tocar junto a él su pieza favorita, quiso expresarle en esas teclas que era cierto lo que le dijo. La quería y aunque no le terminara de gustar quería hacérselo saber. Quería que supiera que la quería tanto, que temía que fuera otra cosa.

Y ella, en esa conexión que broto en solo un momento, entendió eso. Y le creyó. Creyó que Draco la quería y nada la hizo sentir tan bien. No entendía porque pero entender y saber que Draco la quería era suficiente para que sonriera. Al parecer Ron se asqueo o aburrido de la escena de Draco y Hermione tocando como si fueran uno solo y se fue de la estancia.

En más de un momento los dedos de ambos se tocaron en algún punto y hacía que Hermione se sonrojara y Draco tratara de hacer una sonrisa. Al momento de hacer la última nota los dos miraron sus ojos y el rubio sintió los impulsos de…besarla. Sin en cambio sus sentidos de nuevo le fallaron y dijo:

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Granger. Te quiero.

Hermione sonrió tan ampliamente que Draco soltó una risa al ver sus pómulos alzados y sus dientes sobresalientes.

Hermione miro a la puerta y al ver que ninguno de sus dos amigos venía por ella, bajo la mirada a la mano que aun tenía Draco en el piano y coloco su propia mano encima de la de él.

-Yo también te quiero, Malfoy.

Y era cierto. Lo quería, por la conexión que sintió junto a él. Una conexión que ni Ron, Viktor o cualquier otro chico había podido crear hasta ese día.


	6. Chapter 5: El corazón peludo del Brujo

Kreacher pudo escapar de un lago lleno de Inferi teniendo que dejar a su amo morir solo, así que todos supusieron que atrapar a Mundungus Fletcher sería rápido y sin ningún inconveniente. Pero sin embargo pasaron tres días y el elfo no daba señales de vida. No se apareció por el numero 12 en 72 horas y al no tener noticias de nadie y tener que esperar a Kreacher para dar el siguiente golpe en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ponía tensos e irritables a las cuatro personas dentro de Grimmauld Place.

Todo empeoro cuando, al estar haciendo guardia, Draco descubrió a dos hombres encapuchados que no quitaron la mirada entre el numero 11 y 13 en toda la tarde. Al anochecer se fueron.

-¿Mortifagos?-preguntaron Harry y Hermione, al espiar por el hombro del rubio.

-Definitivamente.-contestó Draco en un susurro, como si temiera que esos seguidores lo escucharan.-…pero deben de ser nuevos. Jamás los vi por mi Mansión.

-¿Crees que saben que Harry este aquí?-preguntó Hermione

-Es obvio, Granger. Por lo que me contaron, esta es casa de Potter.

-¿Y ellos como pueden saberlo?-dijo Harry.

-Quien-Tu-Sabes a estas alturas ya tomo poder con el Ministerio y puede husmear en todos los expedientes, créeme que los primeros papeles que querrá ver serán los tuyos. Allí debe de estar que la casa se te fue heredada.

La explicación de Draco fue interrumpida por una repentina falta de luz de las lámparas sucias y viejas de la Sala de estar. Los tres sabían de donde provenía ese raro acontecimiento y el rubio cerró los ojos para decir con cansancio:

-Si ÉL no deja de hacer eso, le quitare su estúpido artefacto y se lo meteré por donde más le duela.

-Ron, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso, por favor?-dijo Hermione volteándose.

El otro chico, que estaba acostado en el sillón más largo y que jugaba con su Desiluminador, giro su vista a la chica y rodo los ojos.

-No estamos haciendo nada.

-Pero debes entender que nos molesta Ron.-dijo Hermione

Él no hizo nada más que ignorarla, siguió prendiendo y apagando las luces. Con cansancio por la terquedad y la estupidez de Ron, Hermione tomó su copia de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y dejo que Draco y Harry se hicieran cargo de ese pelirrojo. Ya estaba harta de su actitud tan infantil, tan inmadura. No se percataba que estaban en medio de problemas. No, no en medio. Estaban en problemas y no sabían cómo salir de ellos.

Las escaleras las subió pisando con fuerza haciendo crujir la madera. Estuvo a punto de romper un escalón cuando llegaba arriba. Quería leer con algo de tranquilidad, con algo de relajación. Al menos quería fingir que algo de lo que hacía habitualmente lo podía hacer sin ninguna otra preocupación.

Fue directo al cuarto de Sirius, que al entrar creaba un aura en ella de tristeza. Aunque todo estaba fuera de su lugar era ese el ambiente de Sirius. Fue directo a la cama y antes de acostarse en ella la acomodo un poco, alisando las sabanas, esponjando las almohadas e incluso desempolvo un poco el colchón. Abrió el pequeño libro que al principio de la página, en la esquina superior derecha tenía dibujado un símbolo extraño. Era una especie de ojo, dentro de un triangulo.

El primer cuento que comenzó a leer se llamaba "El mago y el cazo saltarín", que trataba básicamente de un mago que tenía un cazo heredado de su padre, el cual era bueno y gentil con los muggles. Se enfrasco demasiado en su lectura, cerrando de nuevo esa puerta donde solo entraba ella y metiéndose en ese cuarto donde solo se sentía segura.

Cuando ya estaba acabando el primer cuento, una figura vestida de negro se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y no se molesto ni siquiera en aclarar la garganta o toser, solo se quedo allí viéndola. Esa figura estaba dispuesta a quedarse abajo, pero como Hermione, ya no soportaba al Cara de Naranja. Así que acepto su idea de ir a ver que estará haciendo la Sabelotodo. Cuando la encontró con el libro abierto y con la nariz tan pegada a sus hojas, sus recuerdos no le evitaron rememorar todas las veces que la había encontrado así.

Draco pensativo se pregunto que veía aquella chica en sus libros además de letras. Porque siempre se sumergía tan intensa y dramáticamente en esas hojas. Le divertía que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la presencia de demás personas, porque se adentraba en su mundo de tinta.

Hace poco más de cuatro días, le dijo que también lo quería, aunque él lo tomo algo repentino y tal vez erróneo. Pero esa chica que estaba leyendo, ¿a quién no quería? Su corazón no tenía rencores, furias, prejuicios y mucho menos odio. Tal vez lo destetaba a él porque era demasiado arrogante, frívolo y racista, pero no lo odiaba. Incluso ahora no creía que al menos le desagradaba.

-Draco.

Él rubio levanto la mirada de repente al escuchar un nombre, últimamente le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre. O al menos solo ella.

-Granger.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella entre confusa y divertida.

-Weasley sigue jugando con su cachivache y Potter no deja de maldecir porque no aparece el elfo. Tengo que pasar tiempo con personas civilizadas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa para seguir leyendo, pero antes se le ocurrió algo demasiado curioso como para no preguntar así que dijo:

-Draco, ¿tú conoces estos cuentos?

-¿En serio le preguntas a un mago si conoce los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?-dijo Draco que se despego de la puerta para ir hasta Hermione y, aunque de costumbre, le arrebato el libro de las manos para comenzar a buscar una página.-…aquí esta, "El corazón peludo del brujo"

Hermione volvió a tomar el libro en la página que Draco le tendía. Al tomarlo, vio el titulo del cuento y en su dibujo se mostraba a un Brujo demasiado atractivo, pero ya hacia muerto encima del cuerpo de una joven, con dos corazones en cada mano. Al parecer se encontraba en un calabozo o en unas mazmorras.

-¿Qué es este cuento?

-Es mi cuento favorito de ese libro.-contestó Draco mientras perdía su vista entre la habitación y se dirigía hacía el otro lado de esta.

Hermione coloco primero sus ojos en Draco que caminaba inspeccionando el cuarto y luego los dirigió al libro. Comenzó a leer.

Mientras terminaba, Draco encontró una réplica en miniatura de esas motocicletas muggles, tirada en un rincón donde había pedazos de pan y olor de ratón. Comenzó a verla más de cerca y vio que en una parte de la rueda tenía grabado el nombre "Harry". Draco rodó los ojos y dejo la réplica encima de una silla que estaba en el mismo rincón. También encontró, y fue tanto raro como nostálgico para él, una foto de su madre. Claro, no era una fotografía individual, en ella también estaban ese fugitivo, que por lo que sabía era padrino de Potter, alado de Regulus. Estaba Bellatrix con su rostro tan demacrado, Draco jamás creyó que eso fue lo que cambió en Azkaban. También se encontraba, supuso que era ella, la hermana de su madre que estaba prohibido hablar de ella, ya que se caso con un muggle; recodaba vagamente que se llama Andromeda. Y por último estaba su madre, con su cabellera tan rubia como la de él, incluso atreves de la fotografía movible se apreciaba el brillo que poseía. Sus ojos entre azul con gris y una sonrisa de medio lado. Draco creyó que esa sonrisa que él tenía la había heredado de su padre, pero al parecer era su mamá quien se la había dado. Acaricio el rostro de su mamá, sintiendo solo la suciedad de la foto y sabiendo que quizás en esos momentos sus padres estuvieran muertos.

-¿Enserio te gusta este cuento?-escucho la voz de Hermione demasiado lejana, estaba muy sumido en el retrato de su madre.

Mantuvo la fotografía en su mano y se volteó a ver a la castaña que había olvidado.

-¿No te gusto?

Hermione que había estado dedicándole su atención solamente al cuento, se dibujaba en su mente lo que redactaba el cuento en su mente. El cuento básicamente se trataba de un Brujo que creía que los sentimientos eran débiles, así que por medio de la magia oscura se arranco el corazón y lo guardo en los calabozos de su castillo. Pero al escuchar a unos de sus sirvientes diciendo que era posible que él no se hubiera casado, decidió buscarse a una joven de magnifica belleza y magia. Por suerte la encontró y comenzó a cortejarla para después enamorarse de ella, pero ella replico diciendo que solo creía en sus palabras bonitas si se convenciera de que el Brujo tenía corazón. Él la llevo al calabozo de su castillo y le mostro que dentro de un ataúd de cristal se encontraba el corazón del Brujo, negro, desgastado y peludo por el tiempo juntado con la magia oscura. Ella le pidió que volviera a poner él corazón en su pecho y él la obedeció, pero el corazón ya era más fuerte, mucho más bestial por aquella magia negra. El corazón hizo que el Brujo tomara a la doncella y le arrancara el corazón con lo que cayó de inmediato muerto. El Brujo no quería ser controlado por su corazón, así que decidió cortárselo, pero antes de sustituirlo con el de la joven, también cayó muerto con los dos corazones de las manos, como en el dibujo del inicio.

-Me pareció demasiado gótico y morboso.-contestó Hermione dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose de la cama.

-A mí me gusta. Me parece el ejemplo perfecto de lo que no debes hacer.-dijo Draco

-Claro, utilizar magia negra.-contestó Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No Granger. Eso no. Me refiero a enamorarse.

Hermione recibió la respuesta de Draco como un golpe en la cara. ¿Enamorarse? Eso no hubiera tenido nada de malo si el Brujo no hubiera usado magia oscura.

-Me estás diciendo que el cuento te enseña a no enamorarte.-dijo Hermione con tono sarcástico.

-En cierta manera. El Brujo ya estaba bastante bien viviendo sin su corazón, pero se enamoro y la doncella le dijo que volviera a colocárselo para demostrar su amor por ella. Si el Brujo no hubiera estado tan enamorado, no lo hubiera hecho.

-Si el brujo no se hubiera quitado el corazón, se habría enamorado y listo. Final feliz.

-El Brujo creía que los sentimientos eran débiles. Es comprensible que quisiera quitarse el corazón.-dijo Draco, defendiendo su punto de vista.

-Sería más comprensible si tan solo hubiera decidió ignorar sus sentimientos. –contestó Hermione haciendo lo mismo por su lado.

-Nadie puede ignorar sus sentimientos, Granger. Con el tiempo se van haciendo más y más fuertes y te van gustando o dañando.

Hermione no encontró un argumento para eso, pero no obstante quiso preguntarle a Malfoy ese concepto que tenía sobre el cuento.

-Así que piensas que está mal sentir amor por alguien.

-No está mal, si esa persona no te obliga a hacer algo para demostrar que lo sientes.-dijo Draco fluidamente.

Una vez más Hermione no replico, era cierto eso. La joven hubiera creído en el Brujo con el solo hecho de sus palabras y acciones. Pero lo obligo a colocarse un corazón que ella sabía que estaba infestado con magia peligrosa. Tal vez el malo del cuento era ella y no él.

-En eso tienes razón.-contestó Hermione, no sabiendo que decir ya que el concepto de Draco era claro en cierta manera.-…pero el cuento no te enseña a no enamorarte. Te enseña tan a como amar correctamente.

Draco desvió su mirada al suelo de madera negra y recitando las palabras de Hermione así como meditándolas en su mente. En eso ella tenía razón, la forma de amar de Brujo y de la joven no fue la correcta. Pero aun así seguía pensando que amar era algo peligroso. Jamás sabes qué cosas harás por sentir eso en ti.

-¿Qué es esto?-escucho a Hermione decir, así como sintió como la fotografía le era quitada de su mano izquierda.

Las pupilas marrones de Hermione vieron la fotografía y cada uno de sus integrantes. Se detuvo en el detalle por el cual Draco la tenía, que era Narcisa. Ella también se percato de ese tipo de sonrisa que Draco también tenía. También vio en Narcisa las facciones aristócratas de Draco, incluso el brillo de su cabellera.

-Tu madre es muy bella, Draco.-dijo

-Lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso mi forma de pensar es como la de mi padre pero, me parezco demasiado a mi madre.

-Incluso tienen la misma forma en las cejas.-dijo Hermione soltando una risa al percatarse como sería Draco si fuera una mujer.

Draco también sintió curiosidad por si la chica que tenía enfrente era parecida a sus padres. Recordaba no con demasiada exactitud, como en segundo año en el Callejón Diagon, había visto a los padres de Hermione desde lejos. Pero su memoria no los definía muy bien.

-Diem Granger… ¿tú eres igual de fea que tu madre, o al menos ella es más linda?-dijo para no parecer demasiado obvio.

Hermione bajo la foto y miró a Draco con una ceja alzada y una risa entre su boca. No dijo nada, pero tomó su bolsa de cuentas y rebusco en su interior. Al tener demasiadas cosas, fue difícil encontrar lo que necesitaba para que Malfoy cerrara la boca. Por fin, saco un marco de foto que había sacado de su casa antes de…haberles hecho eso a sus padres. Se la tendió al chico y este quedo algo sorprendido por lo que veía.

Él hombre de la foto estaba sonriente vestido con un traje verde olivo. Tenía cabello café pelirrojo y ojos azules. La mujer allí tenía un vestido beige y los rizos que ahora Hermione tenía caían por sus hombros, los mismos ojos color marrón, el mismo corte de rostro y piernas. Pero lo que Draco más lo hizo ver con algo de ternura la fotografía era la pequeña Hermione, igualmente con un vestido corte princesa color lila. Sus dientes deformes se escondían gracias a su sonrisa tan amplia y su cabello había sido alaciado y lo adornaba una corona de flores. Draco notó que había sido débilmente maquillada, dándole un rubor a sus mejillas artificial pero igualmente bello. Levanto la vista de la fotografía a la Hermione actual y no pudo encontrar un cambio más detallado de lindo a hermoso. Ahora Hermione, aunque no maquillada ni vestida como doncella, era una casi mujer tallada a la perfección.

-De acuerdo. Sigues siendo fea.-dijo Draco, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Hermione rió con cautela y le quito la foto a Draco, para volver a guardarla en su bolso.

-Fue la boda de un paciente frecuente de mi padre. Fue tal vez el día que me sentí más linda que otras niñas. Todos dijeron que Los Granger tenían una linda hija.-dijo Hermione mientras trataba de que el marco de la foto se metiera.

-Bueno, estaban mintiendo.-contestó Draco yendo hacía Hermione y ayudándole a guardar el marco. Empujo por un rato hasta que este se metió de lleno a la bolsa tan pequeña a simple vista, pero al momento de meterse, Draco por el esfuerzo casi perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que acercarse más a Hermione.

"Oh, no" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pues de nuevo estaban juntos, sus manos se rozaban y el aroma de otro los comenzó a inundar. Ella trato de no respirar para no dejarse controlar por el aura menta de Draco y él trato de no dejarse perder entre los labios mordisqueados de la chica.

Y Draco también sintió "eso" por lo cual aquel Brujo se había muerto, o al menos creía que era eso. Comenzó de nuevo a ver a Hermione como una mujer muy bella, extremadamente incomparable. Quería acercarse más a ella pero no podía, no quería estar más cerca de ella. No podía permitirse ese desliz.

Hermione por su parte, no supo cómo explicarse que la presencia del cuerpo y rostro de Draco tan cerca de ella ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, sentía que si se lo podía proponer alguna vez, podía protegerse en él. Algo completamente absurdo.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó alguien a través de la comodidad de los dos.

Automáticamente Draco y Hermione se separaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "Nada"

Ron que los miraba con un ceño demasiado fruncido. Los había visto demasiado juntos, peligrosamente juntos. Esperaba que Hermione le diera un golpe o Draco comenzara a decirle a gritos que se alejara con su típico "Sangre sucia". Pero cuando percibió que se iban acercando cada vez más decidió interferir. No podía ni pensar que hubiera pasado…

-¿Ocurre algo Ron?-pregunto Hermione para romper el silencio incomodo que se proyecto.

-Lupin está aquí. Pregunto por ti y…Malfoy.-dijo Ron aun sin poder creer que tal vez si iban a…

-Pues no hay que hacerlo esperar.-dijo Hermione fingiendo felicidad y pasando a Ron para irse rápidamente.

Draco estaba a punto de ir detrás de Hermione pero Ron lo detuvo dándole un empujón en el pecho.

-No creas que ella no es lista para ver tu mascara tan falsa. Todos sabemos lo que tramas Malfoy y créeme que no te lo voy a permitir.

Draco se mordió el interior de la boca y sonrió con arrogancia

-¿Qué sucede Weasley? ¿Celoso, quizá?

-¿Celoso? Porque sentiría eso por alguien a quien Hermione solo ve con ojos de lastima. Ella te tiene lastima por tu situación tan miserable. ¿O acaso tú piensas otra cosa?-le dijo Ron, callando por primera vez en su vida a Draco Malfoy.

El pelirrojo salió por la puerta de la habitación de Sirius, dejando a Draco atónito por la sustancia de verdad que había en las palabras de Ron. Pero qué más da, él no creía nada más que una rara amistad entre Hermione y él. Una amistad que quizás se quedara así, o quizás ni era amistad solo platicas cordiales. De cualquier manera, él no creía que hubiera algo más, y si hubiera algo más ni Draco ni Hermione le darían frutos.

Draco salió por último cerrando la puerta, y el cuento encerrado en el libro de Beedle se quedo echado en las sabanas desgastadas.


	7. Chapter 6: Reflejos de un cariño

Odiaba la grande Mansión de su hermana, en serio que la odiaba. Sus pavos reales pavoneándose como perros por todos los rincones, sus mil y un puertas, sus estúpidos e inútiles sirvientes. Incluso odiaba ese gran retrato pintado a puño y sudor que estaba encima de la chimenea del Salón Principal. En ella se mostraba a un Lucius impotente cuando estaba en sus años de gloria, aun lado el pequeño bastardo de Draco con el porte igual al de su padre. Y sentada en una enorme silla de terciopelo azul marino, estaba Narcisa con su sonrisa de inocencia fingida, su inmenso anillo de compromiso y por último ese vestido heredado de su madre, Druella.

Pero al parecer lo que más odiaba Bellatrix de esa Mansión era su propia hermana. Esa Narcisa tan estúpida como la misma palabra, haber conseguido un marido tan cobarde y haber engendrado un hijo tan imbécil. El Señor Tenebroso estaba más que enfadado, el apellido Malfoy y Black se habían ensuciado de la forma más corriente posible. Porque también estaban esas indeseadas de Andromeda y Nymphadora, que si fuera poco una se casaba con un muggle y la otra con un hombre lobo. Qué vergüenza, Bellatrix estaba consumida en vergüenza y bochorno. ¿En que se había convertido su árbol genealógico? ¿En qué momento pudrieron la semilla de años y años de prestigio?

Todo esto y más pensaban Bellatrix mientras caminaba hacia el lugar más recóndito de la Mansión, el sótano. Detrás de ella se encontraba Fenrir y alado de este, muy asustada una sirvienta mugrosa y llena de ceniza que llevaba una charola de plata.

Bellatrix tomó su varita al llegar a la reja del sótano y después de desechar los varios hechizos de protección, entro. En el pequeño rincón, temeroso por la llegada de la bruja, estaba un anciano de ojos brillosos y ropa desgastada. Garrick Ollivander.

-Hola inepto.-saludó Bellatrix mostrando sus dientes semi podridos y amarillos. Bellatrix siguió caminando hacía el otro lado del sótano, dejando que Greyback se divirtiera un poco con Ollivander.

Ahora llegaba su parte favorita de esa Mansión, su atracción favorita, su recordatorio de que al menos ella podía salvar la sangre de la familia Black. Con esposas y llenos de golpes, se encontraban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, dormitando no por cansancio, más bien por enfermedad. A Narcisa se le había hecho un gran coagulo de sangre en la cabeza y a Lucius le habían abierto la cabeza, tal vez con magia y sangraba demasiado.

-Hermanita…-se presentó Bellatrix con un canturreo exagerado, para después comenzar a reír. Al saber que estaban demasiado débiles para hacer algún movimiento se acerco más a la pareja. -…Esto es increíble, ya han pasado cerca de una semana y su bastardito no aparece por ningún lado.

Bellatrix se lleno de gozo al ver que Narcisa derramaba un par de lágrimas, que se le perdían por las heridas abiertas de las mejillas.

-Supongo que ya lo habrán matado. O peor aún, debe estar deambulado por las sucias calles como una rata miserable. Porque déjame recordarte que se fue de aquí, con un aspecto lamentable. Así como ustedes ahora mismo. Si no está muerto, está al borde. -Bellatrix comenzó a reír y danzar como digan maniática.

Lucius a pesar del esfuerzo que le parecía pudo susurrar un "Perra", que incluso por el inaudible que fuese la palabra, su cuñada lo escucho.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieres cretino, pero en esta casa ustedes dos son los más atinados para los insultos. ¿Qué sientes Lucius, al saber que allá arriba hay carroñeros, mortifagos, duendes, dementores, tomando todo lo que es tuyo...?-Bellatrix hizo una pausa para inclinarse ante Lucius y sonreír con sorna.-…aunque hay que aceptar, que no te quitan a tu mujer por el hecho de que aquí todos los Malfoy dan asco.

La mujer se volvió a levantar para ver con discriminación y desprecio a los dos cuerpos.

-Ahora prepárense para la decisión de Nuestro Señor Tenebroso. Para que decida qué hacer con ustedes.- Bellatrix escupió a los pies descalzos de los dos individuos y estaba por marcharse cuando escucho:

-Bella…

Se dio la vuelta, igualmente volteando los ojos. Odiaba que le dijeran "Bella", siempre lo había detestado. Su nombre era Bellatrix, una mujer guerrera. No era un sobrenombre tan pobre como él de "Bella"

-¿Si…Cissy?-contestó con voz arrastrada y tenuemente burlona.

-Re…Recuérdale a Se…Severus, su juramento.-logró decir Narcisa.-…él…pro…prometió cuidar de mi Dr…Draco.

Bellatrix si recibió esas palabras como un insulto. Tomó a su hermana por el antebrazo y la obligo a levantarle para después darle una bofetada. Luego la obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Recordarle que tiene que cuidar de tu hijo? ¿No entiendes la gravedad del problema Narcisa? Tu hijo…tu lindo hijito…-Bellatrix parecía enfadarse más con el recuerdo de Draco.-…tu querido hijo… ¡PROCLAMO DELANTE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO BARBARIDADES POR UNA SANGRE SUCIA!-dio otra bofetada a Naricisa para que pudiera entender a base de golpes que Draco había cometido un error tremendo.

Bellatrix soltó a su hermana con temor a que algo pudiera contagiársele y de inmediato siguió su camino hacía las salida. Le dijo a Greyback que era hora de irse, y este dejo de arañar a Ollivander, que quedo sangrado e inconsciente.

-Piénsalo bien…Cissy. Todo lo que les está pasando a ustedes dos, es por culpa del hijo que pariste. La bazofia a la que le pusiste tu apellido.-cerró la jaula de un sonoro golpe, sintiéndose poderosa ante los ojos de cualquiera. Sintiéndose llena de vigor. Camino con la cabeza en alto y la espalda bien derecha, mientras dejaba atrás a la única persona en todo el mundo, que de verdad la quería…

Por fin, un día antes, Kreacher había regresado. Volvió después de la disputa entre Harry y Lupin. Pelaron por culpa de la decisión de Remus a querer acompañarlos en su misión, pero lo que de verdad quería (o al menos esto era lo que Harry creía) era deshacerse de su responsabilidad de padre.

Ahora Harry además de molesto estaba triste, por también haber leído un fragmento del nuevo libro de la vida de Dumbledore escrito por esa fisgona de Rita Skeeter.

Pero por lo visto lo que ya mantenía de buen humor a todos era que por fin tenían que hacer algo. Planear su entrada en el Ministerio. Harry y Ron, después de muchos regaños y quejas de Hermione, aceptaron incluir a Malfoy en el plan y explicarle sobre los Horrocruxes. El día anterior cuando Kreacher volvió con Mundungus, este explico que el dichoso Guardapelo ya no estaba en su propiedad, que tuvo que regalárselo a una empleada del Ministerio para que no lo arrestara. Cuando los chicos le preguntaron por esa mujer, Mundungus empezó a describirla: una mujer bajita, con un lazo en la cabeza y una horrenda cara de sapo.

No hizo falta más indicadores, los cuatro muchachos formaron la misma imagen de aquella mujer regordeta en su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Ahora después de la explicación de Mundungus, pergaminos, hojas, tinta, bocetos, mil y un planes estaban esparcidos por toda la Sala de estar. Los chicos tuvieron que quitar el piano y los sillones para tener más espacio, mientras Hermione desempolvaba todo lo que podía.

-También necesitamos un plan para poder ir al Valle de Godric.-decía Harry ahora siendo él el que molestaba a todos con esas palabras.

Draco se acerco a Hermione cuando el ojiverde dijo esto por octava vez en menos de 20 minutos. Ella se encontraba haciendo una lista sobre las complicaciones que podían presentarse y como salir de ellas.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto ir allí?-le dijo en un susurro.

Hermione se cercioro primero que ninguno de sus dos amigos escuchara así que, de igual manera susurrando, le contesto:

-Quiere descubrir algo sobre Dumbledore. Además, allí murieron sus padres Draco

El rubio guardo silencio dando finalizado esa diminuta charla. Tomó un pedazo demasiado grande de pergamino y una nueva pluma para comenzar a dibujar en él. Los otros dos chicos no le prestaron demasiada atención, pero Hermione que estaba alado de él sí lo hizo. Draco comenzó a trazar primero finas líneas, para luego comenzar a hacer lo que parecían puertas con inscripciones, pasillos y personas. Realizo esto mismo con al menos ocho trozos de pergamino, con distintos aspectos en cada uno.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que había fruncido el ceño demasiado, tratando de identificar qué lugar estaba dibujando.

-Granger, me estas respirando en la oreja.-escucho decir al chico y se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a él por detrás.

Hermione se separo de él, conteniendo la risa por lo incomodo que fue la situación. Al separarse Draco giro la cabeza y levanto la vista, también parecía divertido. Con una indicación le dijo que fueran al sillón, Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry y Ron, pero seguían hablando de quien sabe Merlín que cosa. Así que fue directo al sillón con Draco.

-Es el Ministerio.-comenzó a decir Malfoy.-…mi padre me llevaba todos los días antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. Me grabe cada maldito rincón del lugar.

-¿Y sabes dónde podría estar la oficina de Umbridge?-dijo Hermione mirando el dibujo que tenía Draco en la mano.

-Bueno generalmente todos los jefes importantes se encuentran en el primer piso.-dijo Draco tomando una hoja donde en la parte de arriba tenía escrito: "Ministro de Magia y Personal Adjunto".-…pero no estoy muy seguro de que Umbridge deje una joya tan valiosa en su despacho.

-No perderíamos nada con darle un vistazo, una vez que entramos en el Ministerio.-dijo Hermione muy decidida, tomando el dibujo de las manos de Draco e ideando como podrían conseguir llegar a la oficina de Dolores.

Draco que fingía seguir dibujando según su memoria le indicaba, miraba de reojo a Hermione. No se mentiría a sí mismo, estaba algo preocupado y molesto con los otros patanes por permitirle a la chica ir al Ministerio. No por las complicaciones que se les podía presentar, sabía que ella podía enfrentarlas todas. Podían ponerle enfrente miles de hechizos de defensa y protección y ella podría deshacerlos todos. No. Lo que a Draco le preocupaba era que ella una nacida de muggles. Ese hombre lobo el día anterior les había explicado que el Ministerio estaba combocando a todos los hijos de muggles a un "interrogatorio" sobre como consiguieron esa Magia. Tienen la absurda idea de que quizás la hayan robado. Y Hermione Granger, al ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter era obvio que estuviera en la más buscada de los Sangre Sucias si no se presentara en el Ministerio.

-Granger, ¿no crees que…? ¿No piensas que…? Bueno, es algo arriesgado que vayas tu a esto ¿no crees?-dijo tratando de que su voz no desenmascarara su sutil preocupación.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Hermione visualizando aun los dibujos de Draco.

-Bueno por lo que ayer nos enteramos, están buscando a los Nacidos de Muggles para interrogarlos y…

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó Hermione volteando de repente la cabeza hacía él.

-Que el Ministerio está buscando a los Nacidos de Muggles…

-Eso. Eso, lo de Nacidos de Muggles.-dijo Hermione volviendo a fruncir el ceño.-… ¿que no en tu vocabulario son…Sangre Sucias?

-Primero te quejas porque los señalo con ese nombre. Ahora te quejas porque no lo uso. Dime, ¿Quién te puede entender del todo Granger?

-Estoy muy feliz de que ya no uses esas despectivas palabras pero, fue algo sorpresivo para mí.-aclaró Hermione.

-Sí, para mí también lo fue. Pero ese no es el punto Granger. Lo que quiero aclararte es que supongo que es demasiado arriesgado que vayas.

-Absoluta y definitivamente no creo que me sea arriesgado.-dijo Hermione una vez más muy firme en sus palabras.

-Granger si alguien llegara a verte en el Ministerio…

-No lo harán porque usaremos la capa de Harry.-dijo ella aunque esta vez no estaba tan segura.

-Claro y los cuatro pasaremos por un gentío de personas resumidos en una capa invisible. No seas terca Granger, es arriesgado para ti.

-No es arriesgado Draco porque también podríamos usar…-Hermione al parecer se le ilumino el cerebro porque abrió la boca como un pez globo. Draco no entendió de inmediato, pero al ver la chica se ponía de pie de inmediato comprendió que tenía una idea.

Como de costumbre tomó su bolso de cuentas y comenzó a sacar varios frascos de diferentes tamaños y sustancias, y para asombro de los chicos el caldero del tamaño de una cabeza de niño.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Harry acercándose al suelo donde Hermione seguía murmurando para sí misma.

La chica que se volvió demasiado entusiasmada en los últimos segundos, volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé cómo vamos a entrar. Según nos contaste Harry, hay una entrada para el Ministerio aquí cerca. Eso significa que varios magos y brujas deben pasar por aquí para ir a trabajar. Lo que tenemos que hacer es identificarlos y tal vez aturdirlos para mantenerlos aquí mientras nosotros nos hacemos pasar por ellos y entrar en el Ministerio. Draco hizo unos bocetos brillantes de cada piso y estoy segura que si nos separamos podremos encontrar a Umbrdige y quitarle el Guardapelo.-dijo esto con su natural forma de hablar rápido pero los tres chicos lo entendieron a la perfección.

Después de unos segundos, los tres la miraron y sonrieron. Claro que Draco, con algo de discreción.

-Eres…fantástica, Hermione.-dijo Harry acercándose a darle un abrazo.

-Estoy con él. Totalmente sorprendente. –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Wow Granger, lo hiciste de nuevo.-dijo "secamente" Draco, aunque cuando Hermione lo volteo a ver este le guiño un ojo.

-Gracias, pero no es nada increíble.-dijo ella humildemente.-…pero ahora debemos hacer demasiado trabajo. Identificar a los brujos, tengo que empezar a preparar la poción…

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso Granger.-dijo Draco.

-Perfecto, pues manos a la obra.-dijo Hermione con su típica voz de mandona.

Los tres chicos, aunque dos a regañadientes, comenzaron a hacer el trabajo. Mientras Hermione le decía a Harry y Ron como podían saber quiénes eran brujas y magos, Draco fue directo a la cocina a poder hacer la poción. Aunque no lo creyeran, le agradaba poder ayudar en algo. Volver a sentirse importante y con el control de al menos algo. Y como pasaría el próximo mes (que era lo que duraba en hacerse la poción) alado de Hermione, una sonrisa burlona y llena de triunfo se deslizo por su boca. Weasley se tragaría las palabras que había dicho un día antes. No es que Draco pretendiera hacer…lo que fuera, pero al menos lograría fortalecer esa agradable conexión que había creado junto con Granger, algo que sabía que no le agradaría para nada al Cara de Naranja.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente coloco el caldero encima del fuego que ya estaba de una flama roja con anaranjado y un poco de azul. Sabía de memoria como era la preparación de una poción multijugos, todas esas tardes con Severus Snape tomando clases particulares le habían servido de mucho. Como si estuviera en un Pensadero, un fugaz recuerdo sobre el profesor le vino a la mente…

FLASH BACK

Después de haberlo torturado hasta el cansancio, Los Carrow habían llevado al hijo de los Malfoy al único calabazo que había en la casa. Una vez ahí, Draco vomito sangre por el dolor tan insoportable que tenía en el abdomen. Había cometido un grave error, y si él lo pago caro sus padres lo pagarían peor. Pero no pudo evitarlo, el Señor Tenebroso estaba hablando de una exterminación de "La plaga de los Sangre Sucia". Todo hubiera estado bien si Lord Voldemort no hubiera tenido la Gran Idea de asesinar primero a una. La primordial de los Sangre Sucias, la escoria que acompañaba al Niño que vivió a todos lados. El golpe duro que sufriría Harry Potter.

Comenzaron hablando de ir a secuestrarla, matar a sus padres, llevarla a la Mansión, torturarla (incluso de abusar de ella), seguir torturándola, dejarla sin comer, sin beber, golpearla, herirla. Un sinfín de cosas proclamaban todos los Mortifagos a lo largo de la mesa del comedor.

-Draco querido, estas demasiado callado. ¿No tienes alguna sugerencia para nuestra futura huésped?-dijo Bellatrix Lenstrange mirando a su sobrino con ojos de ansiedad.

El chico solo negó con la cabeza y bajo la vista. El solo pensar en el cuerpo de Hermione lleno de moretones y sangre le daba escalofríos. Ella era tan…buena, tan honesta, justa, fiel,frágil. Su pequeño cuerpo jamás soportaría nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Él definitivamente no participaría en aquello.

-O es que acaso…-la voz ahora era de Yaxley.-… ¿no te parece lo que estamos proponiendo para la amiguita de Potter?

-NO.-contestó Draco en automático, guiándose por lo que quería decir.

Toda la mesa volteo a ver al chico que había levantado la cabeza y miraba con odio a todos, pero con algo de discreción.

-¿No?-dijo ahora la voz siseante del Señor Tenebroso.-… ¿Por qué no, Draco?

El chico tardo en contestar, pero aun así dijo con voz trémula, pareciendo indiferente:

-Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido siendo hija de muggles…

Lord Voldemort ladeo un poco la cabeza notando el sudor de Draco desde la distancia. Su respuesta fue absurdamente falsa. Según tenía entendido el chico había sido educado para despreciar a esos seres inmundos que decían tener magia. Y ahora cambiaba de opinión diciendo que no era su culpa. Algo está mal, y Voldemort lo sabía.

El chico estaba demasiado raro desde que regreso a la Mansión, siempre lloriqueado en su cuarto, callado al punto que ni siquiera su respiración se escuchaba. Y siempre, siempre que tocaban el tema de los Sangre Sucias, Draco se levantaba de su asiento con el pretexto de que se sentía mal.

-Draco… ¿Quisieras mirarme a los ojos un momento?-dijo Voldemort controlando su tono de voz para que el chico no se asustase. Pero claro que tenía que asustarse, porque si lo que suponía Lord Voldemort era cierto, él chico estaría metido en un serio lío.

El rubio volteo sus pupilas a los ojos tan rojos de su amo y descubrió el error que había cometido cuando este levanto su varita en forma de hueso y dijo en un susurro bajo Legeremens.

Voldemort paseo por la cabeza de Draco unos instantes, tal vez un minuto, pero fue lo bastante para que descubriera que su teoría estaba en lo cierto. Lo único que vio en ese minuto fue a esa chica, Hermione Granger. La vio desde las perspectivas de Draco. Como la miraba estudiar, como la miraba comer, como la miraba leer. Incluso vio una plática entre Draco y una chica fantasma, aquella que había matado el Basilisco. Draco le estaba diciendo algo…algo totalmente asqueroso.

Cuando Voldemort salió de la mente de Draco, todos estaban mirando al chico que cerraba los ojos con demasiada fuerza.

-Tienes que decirme una buena razón para no matarte ahora mismo.-dijo Voldemort levantándose de su asiento.

-Mi señor…-comenzó a decir Draco

-¡Quiero que me repitas lo que le dijiste a esa mugrosa fantasma!-grito Voldemort pasando entre las sillas y llegando hasta Draco.

Draco que sabía que no podía ocultar nada pues Voldemort ya lo sabía se armo de un valor estúpido y se levanto de su silla para quedar frente a la cara de reptil del Señor Tenebroso.

-Que me estaba enamorando de ella. Que me estaba enamorando de una Sangre sucia. Mi señor, yo quiero a Hermione Granger, por eso no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieren hacer.

Parece que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un microsegundo, en un chasquido, Voldemort descargo toda su ira. Después de que él terminara ordeno a todos los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Se abalanzaron sobre el chico como leones, apunto de devorar. Narcisa gritaba como histérica que lo dejaran mientras sus sirvientas la sujetaban para llevarla lejos de su hijo. Y Lucius…participaba en la tortura de su propio hijo dándole patadas en el tórax.

Aunque todos estaban tan ocupados burlándose del pobre chico, incluso Voldemort que reía sin piedad, que nadie se percato que Snape con su nariz ganchuda y sus ropas negras seguía en su mismo lugar, sentado en la mesa. Meditando las palabras de Draco y recordando a un Snape más joven en su cabeza.

Ahora Draco estaba en el calabozo con sangre por todos lados y a punto de desfallecer, cuando Snape llego y por los barrotes le dijo:

-Me recuerdas a alguien Draco. Alguien que cometió el mismo error que tu. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? Te enseñe miles de veces como poder cerrar tu mente y lo desperdicias de este modo.

-No…podía pensar…solo…pensaba en…ella.-gimió Draco escupiendo más sangre.

-¿Desde cuanto Draco? ¿Desde cuándo tienes…sentimientos hacia la Señorita Granger?

-No lo sé…-logró decir Draco.-…creo que…desde siempre. Es tan inteligente…noble…hermosa…no pudo evitar no sentir algo…

-Cierra la boca.-dijo Snape no con enfado, más bien con cansancio. Si alguien sabía del hechizo que tienen las Sangre Sucias con los corazones fríos y al parecer marchitos, era él.-…descansa Draco veré si puedo prepararte algo para las heridas.

-Profesor…Snape.-dijo Draco arrastrándose hacía los barrotes. Las patadas que le había dado su padre le habías lastimado la rodilla.-…prométame…que no dejara que vayan por ella. Es…demasiado débil…no soportara nada…de lo que le quieren hacer.

-No puedo prometerte nada Draco…pero lo intentare.-dijo Snape, viendo a Draco como un espejo. Un reflejo de su sismo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Había estado divagando en ese recuerdo tanto rato que no se había percatado que Hermione ya había llegado a la cocina y parloteaba sin parar.

-…además te tienes que concentrar en que los ingredientes estén bien, las medidas adecuadas, que el fuego no se pase de medio… ¿Malfoy me estas escuchando?

-Claro…-contestó este manteniendo la sonrisa que tenía desde un principio. A lo que a muchos le resultaba fastidiarte a él le parecía relajante escucharla hablar.

-Bien, pues me gustaría echarle un vistazo.-dijo Hermione incrédula de que Draco le hubiera puesto atención.

-Como quieras…-dijo Draco dejando de remover y dejándole paso a Hermione.

Cuando ella se acerco no pudo evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si aquella figura que tenía enfrente hubiera sido raptada por Mortifagos y hubiera tenido un destino lamentable. No hubiera podido aguantarlo, ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo importante. Tal vez demasiado.

-Granger…

-¿Si?-dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz para oler la poción.

-Insisto en que no vayas. Es demasiado peligroso.-dijo Draco insistiendo en que la chica no debía ir al Ministerio.

Hermione dejo de oler la pócima y volteo a ver a Draco con una sonrisa en los labios. Se cruzo de brazos y se mordió los labios antes de responder.

-No sé si es preocupación lo que sientes. Pero si lo es te lo agradezco demasiado. No tienes por qué estar preocupado, tengo a tres chicos fuertes, valientes y jugadores de Quidditch que me van a proteger ¿no es así?

-Bueno…digamos que tienes a dos chicos y medio, por Weasley.

La risa de Hermione se hizo presente y Draco también comenzó a reír, como el sabia. Sin ser demasiado escandaloso, solo mostrando todos sus dientes y soltando la risa de una forma fluida.

-Como sea, los tengo a ustedes. Y ahora que tú eres parte de nosotros, por ser una forma de decirlo, se que puedes tratar de llevarte bien con Harry y Ron.

-Honestamente creo que solo los tratare de tolerar.-contesto Draco siguiendo con la preparación de la poción.-…dime algo Granger, ¿Los quieres? ¿Así como son?

-¿Cómo son?

-Ya sabes. Molestos, inmaduros, se alteran por cualquier cosa.

-Acabas de describirte a ti no a ellos.-dijo Hermione divertida por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Yo puedo ser más maduro que ellos en cualquier caso.

-Dame un ejemplo.

-Bueno para empezar ¿acaso ellos se están preocupando por ti? No. ¿Acaso ellos están pasando más tiempo contigo? No. Y lo más importante ¿Acaso ellos se han tomado la molestia de decirte si estás bien aquí, si no necesitas nada? No. Granger, además de lo que te dije, son unos patanes, que creen que tu eres un chico.

-¿Intentas ponerme en contra de ellos?-pregunto Hermione aun más divertida.

-Intento ponerte de mi lado.-contesto Draco sabiamente

-¿Y cuál es ese lado?

-El lado donde alguien si se preocupa por ti y además está dispuesto a pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué quisieras pasar más tiempo conmigo?

Draco apago el fuego como su memoria de hacer la poción lo indicaba y se volteo para ver a Hermione.

-Porque te debo una. Lo menos que puedo hacer por curarme es que tú te sientas bien en compañía de alguien. Lo que estamos a punto de hacer, es más que peligroso y…creo que los dos queremos que al menos alguien nos distraiga de todo lo que va a pasar.

Hermione asintió y se bajo de la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentada, mientras se acercaba a Draco. Él vio aproximarse otro encuentro cercano entre los dos así que con su sonrisa ladina espero que ella llegara.

Hermione que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa parecida a la de él, no pudo no evitar rodearlo por su cintura con los brazos para darle un abrazo. Draco estaba compensando todos esos años de insultos y malos tratos comportándose amablemente, como si algo lo hubiera cambiado.

Draco que tal vez esperaba eso desde que llego, le correspondió el abrazo colocando sus brazos en la espalda de la chica y colocando una de sus manos en el cabello en caireles de ella.

-Esto es demasiado raro Malfoy.-escucho decir a Hermione atrás de su oreja.

-Tú fuiste la rara que me abrazo.-contestó él quitando un poco de pelusa de la cabeza de ella.

Cuando Draco alzo la vista, Ron y Harry estaban en el pie de la entrada a la cocina con cara de entre enfadados y confusos. Draco tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse a carcajadas de ellos y con cinismo les dio una sonrisa maliciosa para seguir abrazando a Hermione, sin ninguna vergüenza.


End file.
